


В поисках себя (Searching for Self)

by KiSHka_mad_anime_man



Category: Gundam Unicorn, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Angst, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, References to Drugs, Strong Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiSHka_mad_anime_man/pseuds/KiSHka_mad_anime_man
Summary: Иногда чтобы обрести себя, сперва нужно помочь сделать это кому-то ещё.***Вариация на тему знакомства Фронтала и Анджело. Действие фика происходит примерно в 0093–0094 U.C., автор опирался на фильм Char's Counterattack и новеллу Gundam Unicorn. Название борделя (Blue Butterfly) взято из манги MSG UNICORN BANDE DESSINEE EPISODE: 0, но в остальном автор её игнорирует.
Relationships: Angelo Sauper/Original Male Character(s), Full Frontal/Angelo Sauper
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть I. Свобода воли

**Author's Note:**

  * For [papugaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/gifts).



> 1\. Написано на спецквест для команды Gundam на WTF Kombat 2019.  
> Ключ — мак. В древнегреческой мифологии мак был атрибутом богов Гипнос и Танатос и, соответственно, олицетворял вечный сон или смерть. Также в Персии мак являлся символом страстного желания, интимной связи и плотских утех, а в Китае долгое время ассоциировался с публичными домами.
> 
> 2\. У фика есть свой [плейлист (Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4ewk1RRNPuyTjsQzCmYMnY?si=JbwJgepBQ-SGMGhFJUodXg). За обложку спасибо [papugaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka) aka @sayyestopapug, оригинал [здесь](https://twitter.com/sayyestopapug/status/1138059895671009282?s=20).

Блуждая во тьме, нащупывая невидимые стены и взламывая кодовые замки на таких же невидимых дверях, находя призраки воспоминаний, он пытался познать себя.

Открыв глаза, он знал, где находится, зачем живёт, что должен предпринять и чего достичь в ближайшее время. Не знал только, кто он такой. Кем должен быть, стать — да, но от этих желаний (желаний ли?) веяло фальшью. Тому, кем он был (был?..) раньше, они вставали поперёк горла, представлялись то тюрьмой, то тяжким грузом, навсегда привязанным к ногам и рукам, но теперь всё это звучало банальным оправданием собственной лени и слабости. Однако диссонанс мёртвых воспоминаний и живых устремлений лишь путал.

Он пытался разделить клубок мыслей, расправить их, отделить неактуальное, устаревшее и чуждо-личное в одну группу прямых нитей, а то, что было бы полезно лично ему, — в другую, пока вокруг сновал медперсонал, а пожилой мужчина с аккуратной бородкой проверял, различает ли он лево и право и знает ли, как называется стул (что за кретин?). На вопрос о текущей ситуации и их местоположении мужчина дал расплывчатый ответ, из чего следовало, что учёный — гражданский и не особо разбирается в навигации. Даже если медотсек находится на корабле, они явно в глубоком тылу и силы их настолько малы, что федеральные войска даже не считают нужным добивать остатки. Интересно, сколько прошло времени после инцидента с Аксисом? Это было последней яркой вспышкой сознания Касвала Рем Дайкуна, чьи воспоминания — от младенчества до последних секунд жизни — почему-то оказались в его голове.

Ему перестали задавать вопросы о стульях — теперь учёного интересовали события Однолетней войны. В палату вошла элегантная женщина с русыми, слегка рыжеватыми волосами. Смутное узнавание, смешанное с призраком теплоты, шевельнулось где-то глубоко, и он нахмурился, припоминая имя: тот, другой, знал её очень хорошо.

— Нанай… — ты? вы?.. Он решил остановиться на нейтральной форме, хотя уже через секунду понял, что ошибся (или так она посчитала, судя по лицу). — Не избавите меня от экзамена по новейшей истории? И проинформируйте о том, где мы и что с расстановкой сил.

Мужчина с бородкой умолк на полуслове, Нанай же, замешкавшись лишь на мгновение, всё с тем же взволнованно-сосредоточенным выражением лица, с каким она появилась в комнате, прошла к терминалу рядом с больничной койкой.

— Бернард, — произнесла она официально-спокойно, обращаясь к мужчине, — думаю, можно продолжить позже. С памятью на первый взгляд всё… почти всё в порядке.

— Она в _полном_ порядке — если, конечно, от меня требуется помнить и знать только то, что помнил и знал Касвал Рем Дайкун.

Ненадолго в комнате повисла тишина.

— А есть причины помнить что-то другое? — осторожно уточнила Нанай, продолжая проверять показатели на мониторе.

— Это вы мне скажите.

Можно ли описать отчаяние зионцев, оставшихся без колоний, правителя и большей части своих войск, чьё верховное командование не нашло ничего лучше, чем использовать весь свой научный потенциал (он пострадал наименее всего) для возрождения последнего лидера? Зион давно заигрывал с евгеникой в надежде обскакать эволюцию, но до сих пор им не удавалось создать искусственного ньютайпа, что превосходил бы по силе природного. Впрочем, они достигли бо́льших успехов, чем Федерация: "земные" подопытные часто оказывались психически нестабильны. Так что _в теории_ попытка клонировать отменного воина и командира для зионских учёных не представляла трудностей. Фронтал даже подозревал, что не был единственным "образцом", хоть документального подтверждения — пока — не нашёл.

Он отверг имя Касвала Рем Дайкуна, предпочтя звучное "Фулл Фронтал" — рабочее название проекта, посвящённого его воссозданию. Никому не было дела, ведь сразу после этого нововозрождённый лидер заявил: "Я знаю, что делать, чтобы привести вас к победе". Эта фраза открывала для него все двери, дешифровала многие пароли, позволила без малейшего промедления получить регентство над Миневой Лао Заби (какая ирония), а также даровала ему почти беспредельную власть над тем, что осталось от Нео-Зиона.

Нео-Зион был изгнан на задворки Солнечной системы и теперь состоял из кучки учёных и нескольких спонсоров — доморощенных политиканов старой закалки (которых стоило поблагодарить за их решение и осторожно устранить, пока они не почувствовали, что стали слабым звеном в новой системе). Бойцов было категорически мало, подконтрольных территорий не осталось вовсе. Фронтал подозревал, что некоторые колонии по-прежнему лояльны идеям Нео-Зиона: всегда найдутся те, кого режим Федерации умудрился обделить — по недосмотру или, после сокрушительных ударов по Земле, намеренно. Но точных данных ни у кого не было. Вероятно, из-за нехватки ресурсов. Касвал Рем Дайкун в последние годы своей жизни направил все собственные, технические и человеческие ресурсы на реализацию самоубийственной идеи, которая могла принести пользу лишь ему одному. Фронтал презирал бы того за всеобъемлющий и разрушительный эгоизм, не храни его мозг воспоминания о бесконечной агонии, в которой Касвал Рем Дайкун существовал до последнего вздоха.

Фронтал не осуждал предшественника и не сокрушался об упущенных возможностях — а их было не счесть, — он лишь анализировал, принимал во внимание уже совершённые ошибки и отметал заведомо проигрышные варианты. На пути к Зум-сити он работал по двадцать часов в своих апартаментах. Учёные были в восторге, политики предрекали скорое возрождение Зиона из пепла и сбрасывание "оков Федерации", радовались его грядущему величию и откупоривали синтетическое шампанское (довольно отвратительное на вкус). Минева Заби занималась с преподавателями, которых Фронтал отобрал лично, и бросала полные недоверия взгляды на своего регента за трапезами, которые ей предписано было совершать вместе с ним. (Фронтал подумывал отказаться от этой традиции, но в итоге решил, что будет полезно контролировать процесс обучения принцессы и обращать её внимание на актуальные проблемы, а выделить другое время для этих целей он не мог.)

Нанай, в первые дни смотревшая на него с надеждой, стала холодней и держалась официально-вежливо (что Фронтала полностью устраивало). Фронтал унаследовал от предшественника уважение к уму этой женщины и был безотчётно благодарен за всё, что она сделала — не только для него лично — и продолжала делать, но не собирался сближаться с ней только поэтому. К счастью, Нанай понимала, что в частном исследовательском центре принесёт больше пользы, чем подле лидера. В каком-то смысле она была даже рада оказаться подальше от него.

Нанай сидела в мягком гостевом кресле, вдыхая терпкий аромат чая с имбирём и виски. Напиток чуть горчил — любой синтетический виски горчил, и она не представляла, как можно пить его неразбавленным, — но согревал и дарил иллюзию уюта, которого ей так не хватало рядом с этим человеком. Деятельный, полностью использующий потенциал своего живого ума, идущий к намеченной высокой цели, он тем не менее не имел ничего общего с Касвалом, которого она знала и любила. Это было похоже на фильм ужасов, в котором некто надел кожу дорогого ей человека, как костюм, и играет его роль. Фильм, который она сама запустила в производство.

— Приказы для Центра?.. — Она бесшумно опустила чашку на блюдце и затем — на край широкого письменного стола, по виду отдалённо напоминавшего деревянный.

— Приоритет для отбора. И проектов, которые реально завершить в течение года. В остальном полагаюсь на ваш опыт. — Фронтал сделал три больших глотка из чашки и звонко, решительно поставил её на стол тоже. Пустую. — При нехватке финансирования обращайтесь напрямую ко мне.

Нанай кивнула, обращаясь скорее к чаю, чем к Фронталу, и боковым зрением заметила, как тот отошёл к стене, к одной из карт Солнечной системы (бумажные карты — странная прихоть в их век, но никто не смел задавать вопросов, если Фронтал говорил, что ему что-то нужно). Она знала: дистанцирование — лишь жест, такой же неискренний, как и предложение выпить чаю. Поэтому его слова её не удивили.

— Позвольте личный вопрос. — Фронтал выдержал небольшую паузу, по-прежнему стоя, сцепив руки за спиной, и продолжил, не дождавшись ответа. — Ваша цель в последнем проекте заключалась в _воскрешении_ Касвала Рем Дайкуна?

С едва слышным шорохом Нанай откинулась на спинку кресла, тоже сцепив кисти рук — только ее руки лежали на коленях, из-за чего жест получился скорее защитным, чем уверенным.

— Наш проект завершился успехом и дал Зиону…

Фронтал поднял левую руку, призывая к тишине:

— Мне казалось, словами "личный вопрос" я дал понять, что меня интересует мнение не исследовательской группы. А ваше.

— Мне казалось, нет смысла задавать вопрос, ответ на который известен заранее.

Эта женщина не умела удивлять по-настоящему, но почему-то беседовать с ней было занимательно. Фронтал улыбнулся, втайне надеясь, что его мнение не предвзято, и вернулся в кресло.

— Вы правы, но мне бы хотелось, скажем так, убедиться в своих выводах. Я видел ваше личное дело, и то, что вы отозвали прошение об увольнении, меня заинтриговало. Вряд ли после _нескольких утрат_ для вас имела значение работа ради… — он снова сделал паузу, сопроводив её неопределённым жестом рукой, будто подбирал слово, — ради идеи.

Нанай была уверена, что все нужные слова и паузы он подобрал ещё до того, как она пришла. Уровень доступа Фронтала не позволял просматривать личные данные сотрудников, работавших над его проектом, а также спонсоров, но его информированность казалась такой же естественной, как умение строить беседу без, собственно, собеседника. Это была публичная речь для одного слушателя, в конце которой с оратором следовало согласиться во всём. Касвал называл такие "беседы" шутовством, искусно вёл их с политиками и генералами — и никогда не позволял себе говорить так _с ней_. Даже если мог оказаться прав. "Нескольких утрат", он сказал. Грубая, неприкрытая манипуляция. Он знал о ней непростительно много даже без бумажек. Не надо было оставлять эти воспоминания.

Наверно, Нанай слишком долго молчала: Фронтал подпёр подбородок кулаком, не сводя с неё внимательного-цепкого взгляда:

— Вы не согласны?

— Что конкретно вас интересует? — Она задумывала это как грубое нападение, но вышло совсем на непохоже.

— Ваша цель, лично ваша, — он повторил это спокойно, будто их прерывали, а не она пыталась проигнорировать вопрос.

— Моя изначальная цель была несовместима с целью проекта.

— Но отказались от неё вы не поэтому.

Его не интересовали её цели, желания и то, почему она взялась за проект. Когда Нанай наконец поняла, зачем она здесь, в мнимом уюте, вспоминает самые тяжёлые дни и решения, за которые ненавидит себя до сих пор, она словно протрезвела посреди шумной вечеринки. Она засмеялась — как можно холодней, пусть немного фальшиво — и намеренно долго не останавливалась. Она не сможет сделать ему своим смехом так же больно, как сделал он ей этим разговором и намёками на то, в каком отчаянии она оказалась, потеряв всё, но сейчас, пытаясь загнать её в угол, надавить, увёртками добиться своего, он по-прежнему зависел от неё, как биоматериал в пробирке. Она может соврать тысячу раз и уйти — и он ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Он может даже убить её (не станет, конечно) и ничего не добьётся. До самого последнего осознанного мгновения будет смотреть на себя в зеркало, оглядываться назад, копаться в чужих воспоминаниях и не знать, кто он такой.

Касвал тоже не умел просить помощи. Но Фулл Фронтал хотя бы пытался. По-своему. А Нанай не была настолько жестока, чтобы обречь его на бесконечные мучения. В какой-то степени этот разговор — её вина тоже.

Она глубоко вдохнула, устаканивая мысли.

— Первоначальной версией проекта было банальное генетическое клонирование. Когда привлекли меня, спонсоры уже пришли к идее переноса сознания. Но в чистом виде она себя не оправдала даже на этапе симуляции.

— Тот, кто хотел умереть, продолжал этого хотеть? — Несмотря на язвительную формулировку, Фронтал явно оживился. Нанай даже стало интересно, насколько легко он может купиться на очевидную ложь.

— По всем расчётам выходило, что так.

— И вы не пытались создать "чистый" образец?

— Меня бы отстранили.

Фронтал покачал головой: слишком очевидно. Нанай поправилась:

— Его не довели до этапа пробуждения.

— Сколько всего было образцов?

Нанай слегка передёрнуло, и она попыталась скрыть это, подавшись вперёд за чашкой с остывшим чаем — та неловко звякнула в гробовой тишине кабинета.

— Я работала с пятью. Не одновременно.

— Но?

— Я документировала каждый шаг: мне дали понять, что, если что-то пойдёт не так, я смогу получить образец, находящийся на любом из ключевых этапов. Но доступа даже к отчётам других лабораторий у меня нет. — Она сделала пару глотков и с отвращением поставила чашку на стол. Чай будто испортился за десять минут. — На содержание даже одного образца нужно очень много средств…

Фронтал кивнул: логичнее отказаться от бессмысленных трат, если эксперимент уже завершился успехом. Лично он оставил бы как минимум один образец про запас, но крайне сложно скрыть такие расходы. Можно будет проверить.

— Чем образцы отличались? В двух словах.

— Степенью самостоятельности. Вы ведь это хотите услышать? — Разговор походил на допрос, и, даже понимая природу такого тона, Нанай не могла скрыть раздражения.

— Не настолько в двух. — Фронтал видел, что она уже решила говорить, и не позволит сдать назад. — Сверху поступали пожелания об ограничениях, в основном, полагаю, касающиеся нервной системы. Выполнить их все не вышло. Иначе наш разговор бы не состоялся.

— Если бы удалось выполнить все указания, образцу определённо было бы всё равно, что он за личность, — Нанай показалось, что фраза прозвучала слишком цинично, но извиняться она не собиралась. — Мне удалось донести до спонсоров, что полностью программно контролируемый руководитель не лучше калькулятора. Любое его решение слишком легко просчитать. Две трети работы состояли в том, чтобы найти правильный баланс.

— И каждое изменение?..

— Отдаляло итоговый результат от исходной личности. Я вас успокоила?

Фронтал отклонился на спинку кресла, пытаясь сделать вид, что она ошиблась:

— Я бы не назвал это беспокойством… скорее интересом.

Нанай снисходительно улыбнулась.

— С точки зрения психо-неврологии даже замена любимого цвета с красного на зелёный может повлечь ряд изменений в личности. Из-за воспоминаний, ассоциаций и по тысяче других причин. Приходится либо менять целый блок восприятия или памяти о жизненном опыте, либо предоставлять личности ресурсы для самостоятельного изменения восприятия, но в нужном направлении. Второй способ более трудоёмкий, но результаты устойчивее. Это если вкратце, не моя область.

Фронтал вспомнил ощущения, с которыми очнулся в медотсеке: каша в голове из разрозненных воспоминаний и его к ним отношения систематизировалась быстро, он даже не успел осмотреться. Но что-то было не так, и теперь он понял что. Стоило _задуматься_ над тем, что имело отношение к Касвалу Рем Дайкуну, рассмотреть одно из воспоминаний-призраков внимательней, всегда возникало мимолётное ощущение, что до конкретного мгновения он и не знал, как относится к тому или иному факту. Казалось, что знал, но при детальном рассмотрении "знание" плыло, растворялось, преобразовывалось — приходилось выбирать, обосновывать, укладывать в стройную схему заново. Фронтал считал это естественным: с чего бы ему _думать_ , как Касвал Рем Дайкун, если тот так много ошибался? Но, получается, _нечто_ заставляло его считать прежние решения неудачными? Но факты были налицо, он мог объяснить, почему действует иначе.

— Каков удачный баланс? В процентах.

Нанай знала, что это лишь игра воображения, её собственное желание, но именно сейчас его взгляд — спокойный и обреченный — показался до боли знакомым.

На пару мгновений она будто перестала видеть кабинет и этого чужого человека, припоминая ворох цифр и столбцы расчётов на экране.

— Исходное ядро: сорок шесть целых двадцать восемь сотых процента. Изменения, обусловленные имплантами приоритетных действий: двадцать три целых семьдесят девять сотых процента. Стёртые, но не заполненные сегменты: двадцать целых восемьдесят семь сотых процента. Изменения, обусловленные имплантами контроля: четыре целых девяносто семь сотых процента. Изменения, обусловленные имплантами для усиления способностей ньютайпа и физиологическими модификациями: две целых пятнадцать сотых процента. Изменения, обусловленные имплантами блокировки: ноль целых тридцать пять сотых процента. Прочие сопутствующие изменения: одна целая пятьдесят девять сотых процента.

Отчеканивая цифры, Нанай мельком задумалась, что же заинтересует его больше: контроль, приоритет или свободная воля.

— "Стёртые, но не заполненные"? — послышалось уточнение.

Свободная воля. В конце концов, ядро — сорок шесть целых двадцать восемь сотых. Можно было догадаться. Касвал выбрал бы то же. Впрочем, не он один.

— Самообучение, ресурсы для свободной обработки информации — иногда при участии имплантов приоритета.

— "Свободная" обработка не конфликтует с приоритетом? — В его голосе слышно сомнение, и оно обоснованно как никогда.

— При таком соотношении — нет. Как только процент незаполненных сегментов доходит до двадцати целых восьмидесяти девяти сотых, начинаются проблемы. При двадцати одном проценте баланс уже невозможен. Это грубый подсчёт, но точнее я не воспроизведу, да и смысла в этом не много.

— А если сравнить с другими искусственными ньютайпами?

Странный вопрос. Она ожидала требования подробной выкладки по каждому пункту, а не вопросов о "других".

— У каждого объекта свои…

Фронтал взмахнул рукой — сначала резко, затем заметно медленнее опустил её обратно на стол. Он знал, что его видят насквозь, и приспустил маску равнодушия.

— Не нужно вдаваться в теорию, остановимся на ком-то... например, на Мариде.

— Марида?.. — Нанай не смогла скрыть удивления. Он боится, что похож на неё? Это же смешно. — У неё нет имплантов приоритета. Влияние имплантов контроля около девяноста шести процентов. Эффективность активированного импланта контроля стремится к ста процентам.

Похоже, ответ оказался для Фронтала неожиданным: он был явно озадачен. Нанай озадачилась тоже: различия между ним и Маридой видны невооружённым взглядом, а взгляд и ум Фулл Фронтала нельзя было назвать невооружёнными. Блока на этих операциях быть не могло. Будто он… сам загнал себя в рамки? Перенервничал? Нужно заглянуть в лабораторию на всякий случай и запустить пару симуляций.

— Хм. Довольно грубая работа, — произнёс Фронтал спустя пару секунд; от его былого нетерпения не осталось и следа.

— Серийная, — поправила Нанай, наблюдая за ним внимательней, чем прежде. — Образцы серии "Пле" прежде всего боевые единицы, а потом уже всё остальное. К сожалению, большинство проектов по работе с искусственными ньютайпами — серийные.

Сейчас эта женщина смотрела на него, как на лабораторную мышь, и вряд ли отдавала себе в этом отчёт. Это пугало. И злило. Заставляло думать о рычагах, за которые можно потянуть, чтобы вдребезги разбить её уверенность в собственных силах. Он не хотел делать ей больно — по крайней мере, не нестерпимо больно. Касвал был ей обязан. Он был ей обязан. Без неё ему было бы нестерпимо одиноко. Без неё его бы не было.

— От вас намёки на мою уникальность звучат как комплимент, только вот кому — тот ещё вопрос.

В её голове ярко вспыхнули воспоминания о неудачных пробуждениях "образцов". Они с ней навсегда: спустя десятки ночных кошмаров она теперь не ложится спать, не приняв таблетки. Работая над проектом, Нанай не раз думала, что ей стоит умереть. Но эксперимент был бы доведён до конца — с ней или без неё.

— Я работала не одна. Так что это скорее комплимент исследовательской группе. Мы закончили?

Нанай знала, что Фронтал не способен на телепатию: он был ньютайпом другого толка. Но его слова всегда били точно в цель, а она слишком хорошо ощущала его настроение. Нужно быть сильной и смотреть ему в глаза до конца. Нужно уходить так, чтобы это не было похоже на бегство.

Фронтал хотел бы ещё многое обсудить — они оба это знали. Но корабль может и задержаться по прибытии в Зум-сити: слишком многое нужно сделать.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Позвольте вас проводить.

Фронтал поднялся с кресла следом за ней и действительно прошествовал до двери, которую галантно приоткрыл и придержал — она чувствовала, — опасно заведя вторую руку ей за спину.

— Благодарю за пищу для размышлений. Если могу чем-то быть полезен… — он заговорил чуть тише, будто боясь, что их услышат, но Нанай чувствовала, слышала, как изменился сам тон, какие нотки, ею почти забытые, в нём появились, — буду рад помочь. В любое время.

Она знала эти тёплые игривые огоньки во взгляде. Неправильные, неестественные здесь и сейчас, чужие и близкие одновременно. Это было бессовестно нагло. Почти оскорбительно. Хуже всего было то, что она сама об этом думала — недолго, но думала.

— В лаборатории есть _весь_ ваш биоматериал, поэтому вряд ли мне что-то понадобится. Но если какой-то из образцов испортится, я непременно пришлю запрос.

Нанай удалилась не оглядываясь, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в ручку стенного траволатора.

Фронтал какое-то время смотрел на тускло освещённый коридор (недавно по расписанию наступила ночь), думая о том, предложил ли он это, чтобы лишний раз уколоть её в больное место, или просто… почему-то ещё. Он не знал, и об этом тоже стоило подумать. О многом стоило подумать — и не раз.

Двадцать целых восемьдесят семь сотых.

Больше, чем он рассчитывал. Следует воспользоваться ими с умом.


	2. Часть II. Путеводная звезда. Глава 1

Силой разума можно достичь многого, но бессмысленно сражаться с Федерацией теми силами, что остались. Однолетняя война захлебнулась не в последнюю очередь потому, что Гирен попытался откусить кусок, который его многомиллионная армия была не в силах прожевать. Попытка побить Федерацию на Земле обернулась колоссальными потерями, и в последние месяцы на поле боя отправлялись все, кто остался в живых — инвалиды, пенсионеры, дети. Они на этой стадии уже сейчас, и нарастить достаточное влияние, чтобы сопоставить силы даже с армией Зиона времён Заби, — цель малодостижимая. Значит, его армии требуется сильное, яркое ядро.

Касвал видел множество ярких звёзд — он сам был одной из них и закончил жизнь подобием звезды, сперва выжегшей все свои запасы, а после разорвавшейся под восхищёнными взглядами. Если Фронтал что-то и знал о ньютайпах, так это то, что неприятности и жизненные испытания находили их сами. У него была даже теория о том, что сила способностей ньютайпа прямо пропорциональна количеству агрессии, которую он вызывает у олдтайпов, и они как-то провели с Нанай целый вечер, споря об этом (она считала его выводы слишком поверхностными и почти наверняка была права). Одно было ясно наверняка: даже те, кто не обладает чувствительностью к мозговым волнам ньютайпов, почти всегда могут вычислить их в толпе.

Обычные люди сами их выделяют, не справляясь эмоциями, что льются на них нескончаемым потоком — сильными, иногда противоречивыми, всегда требующими деятельно-агрессивного выхода. Ньютайп, незримо отличается прочих, рядом с ним люди испытывают безотчётный страх, ненависть, интерес, зависть, желание — иногда всё вместе, иногда что-то особенно сильно, — ищут причину в себе, не находят и обращаются к "виновнику". Если ньютайп уравновешен, манипулятивен, он может грамотно управлять окружающими и неплохо устроиться как минимум на время; если импульсивен — напротив, не способен найти ни с кем общий язык и постоянно оказывается в центре склок, потасовок, массовых волнений…

Их нетрудно обнаружить. Трудно — обнаружить вовремя. Они выгорают за считаные годы, не найдя свою стезю, страдая от невозможности реализовать недюжинный потенциал, захлебнувшись в чужой зависти, интригах или ненависти. Если бы существовала возможность многократно усилить его способности и одновременно узреть всех ньютайпов, — Фронтал был уверен — он увидел бы тот же космос, только живой, полыхающий разноцветными огнями. Ярко загорающимися вдали, мрачно тускнеющими день ото дня, жалобно мерцающими… парадоксально — но взывающими о помощи. Они не слышат друг друга в колониях и тем более — в атмосфере Земли. Некоторые вовсе не умеют слушать. Но все они, сами того не подозревая, отчаянно хотят быть услышанными.

Фронтал не отличался отменным "слухом" (эмпатия, видимо, входила в его генетический набор в весьма ограниченном объёме), но, если ни Касвал Рем Дайкун, ни Чар Азнабль даже не пытались искать, у него уже было перед ними преимущество. И время от времени, в элитном районе благоустроенной колонии или в трущобах, где здания и жители до сих пор не оправились от войн, Фронтал, ведомый едва понятным ему чутьём, находил тех, кто ещё мог гореть. И в каком-то смысле они находили его.

Замшелая колония в окрестностях Зум-сити когда-то была одной из ферм. Теперь на её костях выросли сомнительный бизнес по продаже самого дешёвого жилья на Стороне-2, несколько группировок мусорщиков-контрабандистов, россыпь игорных домов и борделей. Фронтала интересовали контрабандисты: падальщики собирали для них любой космический мусор, среди которого нередко можно было откопать исправные запчасти для серийных доспехов Зиона или Федерации. "Анахайм" на переговоры шёл неохотно — пока, — так что какое-то время придётся брать запчасти здесь.

Фронтал предпочитал не поручать первые встречи с поставщиками техникам или малоопытным офицерам: ушлые контрабандисты прощупывали почву и гнули свои цены, и порой отказ был разумнее "взаимовыгодного сотрудничества", поскольку оно не обещало стать взаимовыгодным.

"Фермеры" показались толковыми ребятами и уверили, что им по силам наладить серийные поставки "металлолома". Тем не менее что-то в них настораживало, и Фронтал решил лично проконтролировать первую партию; разумнее было бы задержаться на вечер, решить всё сегодня же, но он отказался: с самого прибытия его внимание привлекло уже знакомое предчувствие. Оно то появлялось, то исчезало, будто пульсировало где-то на задворках сознания. Было сложно понять, где искать, и Фронтал, к своему неудовольствию, несколько часов прослонялся по разбитым улицам, лицезрея руины разбитых домов, то и дело косясь на "шрам" на небе — погано залатанную дыру во внешней обшивке колонии. Он старался не приближаться к особо смердящим подворотням и размышлял о том, что, если бы построить колонию не стоило поистине колоссальных средств, эту он велел бы не восстанавливать вовсе.

Наконец, Фронтал остановился рядом с дверью с неоново-пошлой вывеской. Если он не сбился — что случалось, — ньютайп где-то здесь, внутри, самый заметный в этом захолустье, но всё же едва слышный. Фронтал толкнул дверь.

Внутри было суматошно и шумно, но немноголюдно. Пара человек суетилась у бара, с разных сторон слышались то смех — натужный, искусственный смешок или неконтролируемый грубый гогот, — то ругань. На креслах и потёртых диванчиках за многолетними крепкими столами располагались, несомненно, работники и работницы заведения — в основном без клиентов. Фронтал выбрал своей ближайшей целью бар; по пути туда он почти кожей ощущал на себе полные надежд взгляды, а особенно — один конкретный. Тёмные очки, которые он носил с любой гражданской одеждой по странной ностальгической прихоти, хоть раз оказались кстати. Усаживаясь на стул, он услышал внезапный (по крайней мере, для себя; из местных, кажется, никто даже ухом не повёл) возмущённый почти-вопль.

— …да ты слышишь меня вообще?!

Высокий лысеющий мужчина нависал над одним из кресел, утопая в котором, лежал, судя по всему, один из работающих здесь парней. Хрупкий и миниатюрный, в кресле он мог бы поместиться вместе с ещё одним собой (или двумя). Он, перевесив через подлокотник мальчишеские стройные ноги с истёртыми коленями, всей позой демонстрировал смертельную усталость, но, не скрывая раздражения, ответил сразу же.

— Твой ор на Земле слышно. Давай ты не будешь ныть — башка разболелась уже, а день только начался.

— Ныть?! Я велел тебе замазать эту херню, — мужчина ткнул пальцем в особенно крупный синяк на обнажённом бедре, прямо рядом с шортами, и, судя по тому, как парень дёрнулся и выругался, это было больно, — причём велел ещё вчера! Или ты настолько разбогател, чтобы делать скидки за свой счёт?

Расслабленность в позе исчезла, но ноги с подлокотника парнишка так и не убрал — то ли назло, то ли стараясь не упасть в грязь лицом и не показать, что захотелось сжаться в комок. А Фронтал знал, что ему захотелось.

— Моим клиентам насрать, есть у меня синяки или нет. Некоторые не заметили бы и отсутствия ног, а если бы заметили, то решили, что это забавно. Так что давай ты пойдёшь читать наставления какой-нибудь девочке, которая тут без году неделю, и ей очень, очень нужен твой мудрый совет. — Говоря это, он старался выглядеть надменно, но получалось лишь выплёвывать яд и огрызаться: для высокомерия требовалось как минимум самоуважение.

— Рожу-то ты замазал, — мужчина наклонился и потянулся к его подбородку, но парень дёрнул головой, будто откидывая пепельную чёлку с лица, и тот выпрямился обратно. — Не вижу что-то очереди к твоим разукрашенным ногам.

— Лу, ты серьёзно? Ещё обеда нет.

— И не будет такими темпами его у тебя.

Выдержав многозначительную паузу, Лу, тяжело наваливаясь на левую ногу, затопал, стуча огромными сапогами, к лестнице.

— Козёл… — на выдохе раздалось со стороны кресла, и Лу, уже начавший путь наверх, не оборачиваясь, поднял правую руку в назидательном жесте. Очевидно, слух у него был отменный.

Фронтал отвлёкся на поданный пухленькой барменшей стакан, поэтому скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как ньютайп (а это был он, без сомнений) бесшумно прошмыгнул к барной стойке и оказался на соседнем высоком стуле. Зато он видел, как в глазах всех шлюх обоих полов, которые внимательно следили за каждым его — нового посетителя — движением резко потух интерес. Будто кто-то щёлкнул выключателем. Интересно.

— Сделай мне "Комету". — В донёсшемся справа голосе слышались тоска и усталость… их было чуть больше, чем нужно.

— Анджело, ты знаешь правила. — Барменша даже не подняла глаз от панели под стойкой, видимо, что-то считая.

— Ну пожалуйста.

— Если тебе нравится получать взбучку по три раза на дню, то мне — нет.

Анджело издал обречённый вздох и с обиженным видом подпёр щёку.

Фронтал сосредоточенно гипнотизировал бледный растительный орнамент на стакане. Послышался скрип пододвигаемого стула — Анджело, мельтешивший на границе обзора, занял там чуть больше места и уронил голову на скрещенные на столешнице руки.

— Может быть, — послышался его (но будто совсем другой) голос с мягкими и игривыми интонациями, — один таинственный клиент угостит меня коктейлем?..

— Зачем? — Фронтал наконец удостоил его взглядом, вложив в вопрос максимум недоумения.

"...Ты издеваешься?"

Анджело приложил неимоверные усилия, чтобы не испортить весь шарм своего образа выражением лица. Он услышал, как в нескольких метрах позади стерва Анетт подавилась смехом, и мило улыбнулся, представив, что выдирает клок её отвратительных рыжих волос.

— Ну, ку́пите коктейль, а я как-нибудь вас отблагодарю… — Анджело повёл плечом, на котором, кажется, можно было сосчитать каждую косточку, выпрямился и упёрся ладонью в сиденье стула — прямо перед собой, между нешироко разведённых ног.

— Просто за коктейль? — деловито уточнил Фронтал, невольно отметив про себя, что вблизи Анджело казался ещё более миниатюрным и хрупким.

"Что. С тобой. Не так?!"

В этот раз Анджело не смог скрыть, что ответ выбил его из колеи, но быстро вернулся к прежней тактике. Судя по одежде, деньги у мужика водятся — такие не торгуются за тело. Зато причуды у них одна другой краше. Но это решаемо.

— Не за коктейль, конечно, но, если вы меня спасёте, я буду стараться даже больше, чем обычно. — Анджело многообещающе зажал собственную руку между бёдер, качнув сведёнными вместе коленями из стороны в сторону.

Только сейчас Фронтал заметил, что тот был босиком. Аккуратные пальчики с блестящими ногтями то касались холодной металлической перекладины стула, то отталкивались от неё.

— Не хочу тебя огорчать, но я больше по девочкам.

Получив наконец ответ, который укладывался в рамки здравой логики, Анджело приободрился: с _этим_ уже можно работать. Он закинул ногу на ногу, вытянул вперёд руки, переплетя пальцы, и томно потянулся, наглядно демонстрируя свою гибкость.

— Наверно, попадались недостаточно талантливые мальчики.

— Спектакли я видел и получше твоего, — Фронтал толкнул барменше опустевший стакан, жестом попросив повторить, — но таланты талантам, конечно, рознь.

От Анетт и её компании второсортных шлюх послышались нескрываемые смешки. Как же Анджело ненавидел этот сраный гадюшник. Да пошёл Лукас в жопу со своими указаниями! Анджело и так зарабатывает втрое больше любой потаскухи в этом задрипанном зале.

Помолчав несколько секунд и решив, что если тут не сработает молчаливое превосходство, то не сработает уже ничего, он спрыгнул со стула, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы клокотавшая внутри злость не прорвалась наружу ни в одном движении.

Ярко и маняще. Фронтал чувствовал — почти видел — этот бешено пульсирующий свет, дразнящий нервы. Олдтайпы не понимали его, и это, должно быть, сводило их с ума.

— Я буду у себя, — Анджело обращался к барменше, намеренно не прощаясь с клиентом. Молчаливый уход такого либо заинтригует, либо взбесит (ведь разговор закончил не он, царь и бог) — результат обычно плюс-минус одинаковый.

Анджело на всякий случай приготовился услышать грохот опрокинутого стула и получить урок вежливого обращения с посетителями, но ничего не произошло, и он, бесшумно ступая по имитации деревянного пола, добрался до двери, которая вела в коридор с вип-комнатами. Он знал, что сейчас там никого: Анетт в зале, Мари в городе, новый любимчик Лукаса — собственно, в кабинете Лукаса на втором этаже. "Пусть сопляк поусердствует, — со злорадством подумалось Анджело, — всё равно не продержится и месяца..."

Фронтал посмаковал свой виски ещё минут пятнадцать, наблюдая за оживлением в зале скорее по привычке, чем из интереса. Подходить к нему никто не спешил.

Подвинул стакан к барменше, от третьей порции отказался.

— Сделай тот коктейль, который он там просил. "Комету", кажется.

Барменша одарила его удивлённым взглядом:

— Красную?

— Если он пьёт красную, сделай красную.

— Это самый дорогой, — осторожно уточнила она, но клиент не удостоил её ответом и только загадочно ухмыльнулся — то ли двусмысленности ответа, то ли каким-то своим мыслям.

Фронтал смотрел, как большой, расширяющийся кверху стакан наполняется льдом, а потом, поочерёдно, множеством различных жидкостей.

— Что там?

— Красный абсент, текила, ром…

— Стимуляторы есть? — Что из алкоголя было почти всё, что могло гореть, Фронтал видел и сам.

— Не совсем, только кофеин с таурином, ну и по мелочи. У Анджело нет проблем с устойчивостью, чувствительностью и так далее, за качество можете не волноваться.

"Качество"… какая удобная и дипломатичная формулировка, кто бы мог подумать.

Расплатившись за выпивку и уточнив номер комнаты, Фронтал прихватил коктейль и поднялся со стула под полные разочарования взгляды всех работников зала.

Комната, похоже, служила не только рабочим местом, но и жилищем, однако в обстановке не было ничего лишнего: большая кровать с невысоким металлическим изголовьем и выдвижным ящиком снизу, тумба рядом, какое-то зеркало со столиком у дальней стены, рядом со второй дверью. Ничего нигде не валялось, но в комнате царила необъяснимая атмосфера заброшенности и хаоса. Но особенно впечатление портили изображения огромных красных цветов на стенах. Кажется, это были маки. Краснота больно ударяла бы по глазам, не выцвети рисунки давным-давно.

Анджело торчал у окна, прислонясь плечом к стене. Он никак не отреагировал, услышав открывающуюся позади дверь, которая, он знал, впустила в комнату его коктейль и потенциально неплохой заработок. Но внутренне, конечно, ликовал. Впрочем, иначе и быть не могло.

Лишь взяв протянутый стакан, он позволил себе дежурно-фальшиво улыбнуться: какая неожиданность, какое внимание!..

— Спасибо. — Анджело сделал большой глоток, наслаждаясь обжигающей прохладой. Возможно, день не так уж и дерьмово начался. — Я допью или сразу к делу?

— А счётчик уже крутится?

Вместо ответа Фронталу дали полюбоваться соблазнительно-тонкой шеей: Анджело сильно запрокидывал голову, даже если пил из почти полного стакана.

Глотнув живительной бодрости, он прошёл к тумбе, поставил на неё коктейль и зашуршал чем-то в ящике.

— Оплата с градацией. — Анджело щедро залил свой пустой желудок алкоголем снова; поставив стакан обратно, продемонстрировал электронный таймер, на табло которого значилось 0:00:00. — Обычный секс — от шестидесяти в час. Если нужно пожёстче, ролевые игры или что-то экзотическое — в среднем от восьмидесяти, обсуждается индивидуально. Если наоборот, только посмотреть-потрогать (максимум — минет), то тридцатка. Тридцаткой продлевать нельзя, только стандартом или экзотикой.

Анджело выжидающе смотрел на клиента снизу вверх, искренне надеясь, что не зря вдолбил колесо, потому что двенадцать часов с предыдущего не прошли. Он слегка завысил цены, но после коктейля гость прошёл тест на кошелёк.

— Начнём с малого, а там посмотрим. — Фронтал прошагал к кровати и, к удивлению Анджело, сел на неё, незаправленную, прямо в штанах. — Коктейль можешь пока допить, не торопись.

— Продано господину в очках. — Анджело щёлкнул кнопкой таймера и поставил его циферблатом к кровати.

"Тридцатка? Что ты ломаешься? Только не говори, что копил на поход сюда и вообще принарядился специально для борделя. Что за… идиотизм. Может, у него не стоит?.. Купил бы колёса, чего мучается…"

Анджело хотел сесть на пол (клиентам обычно нравится, когда шлюха знает своё место), но заметил кивок в сторону кровати. Осторожно опустился рядом и… какое-то время они просто сидели, как идиоты, молча. Анджело потягивал коктейль, стараясь не пить слишком быстро. Получалось плохо. От промедления ему снова стало не по себе, как у барной стойки. Нормальные клиенты делали всё сами или хотя бы говорили, чего хотят. А не сидели, как истуканы, да так неестественно прямо. Это, конечно, лёгкие деньги, и нельзя сказать, что молчание было некомфортным само по себе (что странно), но всё-таки.

— Здесь и так темновато, не против, если я их сниму? — Анджело изящно потянулся к очкам.

— Да, конечно.

Очки отправились на тумбу, не открыв ни изуродованных глазниц, ни бледных незрячих глаз. Анджело заметил небольшой косой шрамик над переносицей — всего-то. Такой идеальной внешностью с точно такими же аккуратными шрамами могли похвастаться разве что киношные герои Однолетней: самым страшным отпечатком войны на их телах обычно была ровная косая черта на груди. Анджело едва заметно вздохнул: значит, и правда не стои́т.

"Почему у самых красивых мужиков или не стоит совсем, или стоит исключительно на групповое изнасилование кого-то в юбочке собственной дочери и прочую дрянь?"

Оставив эту мысль существовать где-то отдельно, Анджело развернулся к клиенту и уверенно, но не слишком нахально закинул тому на колени сначала одну ногу, потом — вторую. Теперь он сидел, чуть отклонившись назад и упираясь правой рукой в матрас, левой держа наполовину опустевший стакан.

Фронтал дотронулся ладонью до шероховатой стёртой коленки, поводил пальцами то в одном, то в другом направлении, будто убеждаясь в реальности ощущений. Скользнул вверх по мягкой коже, но по внешней стороне бедра, к особо крупному синяку, а не по внутренней, как ожидал Анджело.

— Если ва…

— Кто это был? — клиент перебил на полуслове, и Анджело непонимающе на него уставился. — Там, у бара.

— А-а, это Лукас. — Анджело чуть продвинулся вперёд, небрежно махнув стаканом и едва не выплеснув красное содержимое на себя. — Он тут типа главный. Следит за нашим товарным видом. Ну и чтобы нас не за… не уработали совсем. Ну и за порядком присматривает.

— Вы не ладите?

Фронтал не поворачивал голову в его сторону, сосредоточенно рассматривая и почти сошедшие, и совсем свежие отметины на ногах, но мыслями скользя совсем в других материях. Он прикидывал, понадобится наведаться к поставщикам ещё один раз или два. Делать лишний крюк не хотелось, но здесь пока всё выглядело бесперспективно: слишком увяз, гораздо глубже, чем другие.

— Эм… "ладить" — это не то, чего нам друг от друга надо. — Анджело надеялся, что разговор не перерастёт в цинично-сочувственное "Как же ты, бедный, до жизни такой докатился?", и с беспокойством наблюдал за осторожными, почти ласковыми прикосновениями к себе, не понимая, к чему всё это. — Он, конечно, говнюк порядочный и чувство юмора у него хреновое, но ни один умник не уходил отсюда, не заплатив.

Гость явно счёл фигуру речи забавной, но ничего не ответил, и Анджело прикусил язык. Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, а он уже назвал клиентов "умниками" и вообще сболтнул лишнего. Ещё бы спросил, чего такой приличный господин забыл в замшелой колонии среди уголовников, проституток и мусорщиков... Ладно, как общаться не надо, он уже пообщался. Но что делать-то?

Анджело слышал, что к девочкам, случалось, приходили странные типы, которые в основном разговаривали и только потом — иногда — трахались. К нему (он не уточнял, но отчего-то был уверен, что и к другим мальчикам тоже) всегда приходили за делом, поэтому Анджело в душе не чаял, как с таким уникумом обращаться. Собеседник из него был так себе, да и слушать нытьё о том, как тяжко быть примерным семьянином, его обычно не тянуло. Лучше уж ебаться молча. Но напрягаться, если клиент сам ничего не просит, не хотелось тоже.

Он потянулся назад, подпихнув стакан между таймером и бутылкой с гелем: Анджело привык к крепкому, но алкоголь сегодня странно действовал, неоправданно расслабляя (возможно, из-за колёс), и он решил допить позже. Невинные, неторопливые прикосновения теперь перестали нервировать, и это было даже подозрительнее того, что его пальцы ещё не побывали внутри мерзко-влажного рта, а вверх по бедру до сих пор не скользил отвратительно-горячий язык. При таком-то внимании к ногам.

— Ты должен кому-то денег?

В вопросе или взгляде не было сочувствия — наигранного или естественного, — не было праздного любопытства, которое светилось на тупых лицах некоторых клиентов, как сигнальные посадочные огни, не было даже интереса к самому ответу. В ясных голубых глазах плескалось что-то невероятно далёкое и согревающее, нечто не из этого мира, будто магнитом тянувшее изнутри всё то, что легко скрывается грошовой ложью. Нет ничего проще, чем ответить: "Я должен злым наркоторговцам много денег". Или "Моя младшая сестрёнка умрёт без пересадки сердца". У каждой шлюхи был заготовлен десяток душещипательных историй на любой вкус. Но далёкий манящий свет не позволял лгать, и Анджело искренне захохотал в ответ, как хохотал про себя всегда, слыша этот глупый шаблонный вопрос.

— Я? Должен? А-ха-ха-ха! Это они должны мне, а не я им!

Он отдавал сраные сорок процентов, чтобы его трахали в старой скрипучей кровати, впитавшей пот сотен клиентов и десятков шлюх, а не в переулке, а также за возможность поплакать у Лукаса на шее и содрать с особо противного ублюдка три шкуры за "порчу товара".

Тридцать пять процентов из этих сорока уходили "наверх". Для каких целей, Анджело было плевать. Но несмотря на то что федики давно делали вид, что этой колонии не существует, несмотря на то что здесь, как скот в развалившихся хлевах, жили одни отбросы, она не опустела. И даже от пробоины осталось только напоминание, потому что нынешним хозяевам было плевать, как выглядит потолок, на который они никогда не смотрят, но дышать им хотелось кислородом, а не радиоактивным вакуумом.

"Да если бы не я и остальные, эта колония давно развалилась бы к хренам собачьим!.."

О, ему нужны были деньги, когда он, сбежав из "дома" в день похорон матери, в подсобке отсасывал сотруднику космопорта, чтобы, не засветив свою рожу в базе, попасть на рейс мимо терминала и провести несколько часов в багажном отделении. И когда он пытался выживать потом, не паля документы на случай, если отчим будет искать. Когда кочевал от колонии к колонии, от ночлежки к складу разорившегося магазина, хозяин которого был так добр, что прикормил его "за так", а после закрытия спросил сполна. Тупой боров. Благо, Анджело тогда уже перестал воспринимать тело как часть себя.

Деньги всё ещё были нужны ему, когда сучий выродок Эндрю велел подставлять жопу за пятнашку в час и пакетик дури в день и нихуя не делал, если возникали проблемы.

Нужны были деньги, когда первый и последний раз Анджело был должен — Лукасу, который забрал его из лужи ссанины и крови, где он, со сломанными рёбрами и в чём мать родила, пролежал рядом с обезображенным трупом Эндрю несколько часов. Предъявленный счёт за лечение и сопутствующие расходы Анджело покрыл за полторы недели и вышел в ноль (Лукас восемь раз продал его "невинность", которой не было и в помине). Но без крыши над головой, продлённых документов и, соответственно, легальной возможности заработать перед Анджело оставалось два варианта: искать нового Эндрю или остаться при Лукасе. Был, конечно, ещё третий. Но о нём он старался не думать. Слишком свежо было воспоминание о неестественно скрюченном, изломанном и окровавленном теле матери под окном особняка, ставшего для них обоих тюрьмой.

Сейчас денег достаточно, чтобы дышать ядовитыми парами всё свободное время или когда угодно купить билет до другой жилой колонии. (Он перестал убегать, когда понял, что его никто не ищет.) Но в чём смысл, если другая колония окажется такой же гнилой, как эта? Мрази везде одинаковые, если не брать денег за исполнение их самых мерзких фантазий, они просто сделают это бесплатно. Так было слишком много раз. Да он и сам годился только для одного.

Анджело было смешно слышать про долги.

— Почему все считают, что долги — единственная причина трахаться за деньги?

— Возможно, потому же, почему все считают, что в заведениях вроде вашего можно заниматься только этим?

А ты сюда, конечно, за высокодуховной беседой пришёл? Тварь лицемерная.

Сдерживаться было всё сложней, но Анджело справился.

— Может, я чего не понимаю, но для другого есть места более… приличные.

— Например?

— Ночной бар в любой нормальной колонии? Даже не элитный. Там всегда есть какие-нибудь певички, какие-нибудь танцоры. Смысл тот же, и сделают они в итоге то же самое, что и я, только собеседники из них поинтересней. _Талантов_ побольше.

— Здесь как-то честнее.

Идеальный образ, будто сошедший с зионских плакатов, вышагнувший из патриотических роликов, сидит рядом и рассуждает о честности, при этом разговаривая с самой лживой блядью на их Стороне. Ну и парад абсурда. Анджело даже засомневался, не грезит ли, лёжа на самом деле без сознания под действием славных веществ, заботливо производимых теми же людьми, что получают с него прибыль.

— Не особо вы в людях разбираетесь.

Его неожиданно поманили рукой, притянули к себе с пугающей лёгкостью, словно Анджело вовсе ничего не весил. Он отогнал преждевременную мысль о том, какой подавляющей тяжестью могла бы обрушиться на него эта сила, и уселся на чужих коленях как можно плотней. Даже так глаза Анджело оказались где-то на уровне чужих губ. Зато можно было прогнуться в спине, чуть запрокинув голову, — это открывало чудесный обзор. Не для Анджело, разумеется, хотя и для него обзор сегодня был поприятней, чем обычно: привлекательные клиенты были на вес золота. Не то чтобы они лучше трахались, но находиться рядом всё же было не так погано.

— А ты разбираешься?

Приходится, господин хороший. Выживать-то как-то надо.

— Я чуть получше.

Как бы в подтверждение Анджело вдохнул полной грудью и слегка приподнялся, заметив, как взгляд клиента залип чуть пониже его шеи.

Возможно, это была не самая здравая мысль и это было не обязательно делать, пытаясь разговорить ньютайпа, но Фронтал позволил себе маленькую слабость. Он поразмыслит над стратегией поведения потом. Пока же он поправил спавшую с плеча Анджело лямку и послушно коснулся губами впадинки над левой ключицей, оправдав хоть какое-то из его ожиданий. И замер так ненадолго, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

Откуда-то Анджело знал, что за этим странным жестом ничего уже не последует. И чужая широкая ладонь на собственной шее больше не пугала.


	3. Часть II. Путеводная звезда. Глава 2

В кабинете Лукаса в любое время суток было темно и накурено. Строго говоря, данное помещение можно было называть как угодно, а не только "кабинетом": здесь работали с документами и деловыми партнёрами, ели, спали, играли с любимчиками, дрессировали малоопытных.

Не было, наверно, в борделе проститутки, которая не прошла через Лукаса. Иногда он месяцами задерживал у себя новеньких, помладше и почище, и называл это обучением. Иногда выдёргивал после работы или в выходной кого-то из популярных и называл это контролем качества. Он не приставлял никому дуло к виску, не шантажировал и не занимался рукоприкладством, но ему не отказывали. Потому что сегодня ты поленился развести ноги, а завтра Лукас поленился решить твою проблему с буйным клиентом. Оно тебе надо?

Новенькие иногда проявляли чудеса идиотизма: думали, что всегда будут на особом положении. Иной раз находились простушки, заявлявшие, что они-де от Лукаса залетели. Тот заботливо предлагал целых два варианта: делать аборт за свой счёт и работать дальше, не забывая пить таблетки вовремя, или пиздовать рожать на все четыре стороны. Второй почему-то не выбирал никто.

Лукас считал, что в заведении всё должно работать, в том числе комнаты, поэтому сам занимал минимум места. А ещё он был повёрнут на контроле.

— Ладно, я подумаю. — Он скользил рукой вверх-вниз по бедру Анджело, сидевшего на краю стола; тот перестал выпендриваться и замазал свои отвратительные синяки во второй половине дня, это было похвально. — А что за бешеные чаевые утром были при ставке в тридцать?

Анджело недовольно взвыл. Ну да, этот-то да про лишние бабки не спросит, на что только надеялся.

— Да придурок какой-то.

Он привирал: веди себя остальные хоть вполовину так спокойно и обходительно, Анджело был бы не против. Но мечтать не вредно, как говорится. Да и чрезмерная любезность в итоге вышла ему боком.

Лукас предупредительно цыкнул.

— Что? Ломался пятнадцать минут, потом пришёл, языком почесал — воздух, прошу заметить, почесал — и ушёл. И вбухал почти две сотни в чаевые. Видимо, чтоб цифра красивая была. Это нормально вообще?

— Звучит максимально неправдоподобно. — Лукас сильно сжал пальцы на бедре у самого паха, будто это могло пошевелить в Анджело хоть что-то в четыре утра. (Как будто в принципе могло.)

Ещё один недовольно-оскорблённый стон.

Вот уж у кого что-то шевелилось в ответ, так это у Лукаса. Впрочем, Анджело был хорош любым: раздражённым, обиженным, плачущим, кричащим от боли или наслаждения, похотливым, зажимающимся и разнузданно-раскованным. Почти никто не мог выдавать такой диапазон эмоций столь ярко и убедительно. Хотя чаще, конечно, он оставался недовольным и холодным, как сейчас. Это тоже ему шло.

— Вычти свои сраные проценты и не еби мне мозги. Хотя это нечестно. — Анджело скинул его руку, спрыгнул со стола и собрался уходить.

— Мы не закончили.

Лукас не знал, кому удалось его так выдрессировать, но проделанная работа внушала уважение: при всей своей наглости Анджело умел подчиняться. Чаще, конечно, просто искусно изображал бревно, но это и не вредило. Главное, безупречно чувствовал своё место. Если бы Лукас захотел, огрызаться бы он тоже не посмел: были специальные "крючки" и для этого. Но ему нравилось давать мальчишке немного свободы.

Вот и сейчас Анджело послушно замер, не смея пошевелиться или обернуться. Лукас приподнялся с кресла и, в полшага преодолев расстояние между ними, наклонился над соблазнительно хрупким плечиком, зубами скинул одну лямочку болтаться внизу. Руки у Анджело были холодные и безжизненно свисали вдоль тела; Лукас чувствовал какое-то особенно наслаждение, скользя по ним ладонями, согревая, как ему казалось.

Анджело, конечно, попытался извернуться, даже зная, что это бессмысленно:

— Лу, я спать хочу. Заебался. Давай я тебе отсосу, а?

— Ну это-то само собой. — Его шлёпнули по заднице, и Анджело без лишних указаний развернулся. Слова, впрочем, означали, что поблажки не будет. — Давай пободрее.

Торопливо звякнула пряжка ремня, и Анджело, с усилием расстёгивая пуговицу на туго натянутых на животе штанах, пожалел, что Лукас всё же носит бельё: каким наслаждением было бы неаккуратно дёрнуть молнию и отбить весь настрой. Анджело опустился на колени, одной рукой сдёргивая джинсы и безликие серые трусы пониже, второй уже надрачивая и без того стремительно твердеющий член. Особенно стараться смысла не было: Лукас не воспринимал минет как что-то полноценное, так, ради разминки и прекрасного вида милостиво позволял пооблизывать свои причиндалы. Хотя он забавно задыхался, когда Анджело без лишних прелюдий сразу вбирал в себя всё (благо, с Лукасом это было несложно), начинал резво и ловко насаживаться, скользя от головки до яичек снова и снова. Первые пару раз Лукас даже кончал от одного минета — потом, конечно, наловчился вовремя его стопорить.

Как и многие клиенты, он предпочитал, чтобы презик на член натягивал Анджело, словно было в этом что-то заводящее. Этого Анджело не понимал, зато прекрасно знал, что Лукас, как ни парадоксально, был брезглив и никогда не трахал своих же шлюх без резины. И не целовался с ними; он временами очень хотел, мог вылизать всё лицо, шею, плечи… но губы пренебрежительно обходил стороной. Как будто на лицо его подопечным никто не кончал, и вообще других мест на теле, кроме тех, куда можно было присунуть, хуем никогда не касались. Ну да, конечно. Смешной такой.

Когда Анджело, закончив с презервативом, встал, его опрокинули животом на стол, навалились сверху, уткнувшись носом куда-то в область лопаток и одновременно шерудя руками у шорт. В кабинете Лукас почему-то всегда слегка приспускал их, а не снимал целиком. Может, представлял, что у них мало времени и кто-то вот-вот зайдёт — хрен его знает. Анджело лежал смирно, лишь в начале слегка приподнимался на носочках, прогибаясь в спине. Лукас одобряюще похлопывал его по пояснице, раздвигал ягодицы, очевидно, получая какое-то особо удовольствие от вида розоватого ануса, который уже принял за сегодня несколько клиентов. Всегда было до тошноты одинаково, хотя Анджело даже считал это плюсом: незнакомец всегда мог триггернуться на что угодно и сорваться, Лукас же был до скучного предсказуем и надёжен. По нему можно было время засекать.

Тем больше Анджело удивился, когда вместо стандартного приказания быть поактивнее услышал: "Ну кто с таким лицом работает? Улыбнись, что ли". Он распахнул глаза и впёрся взглядом в своё отражение. Справа от стола, у стены, теперь стояло большое зеркало, которое он почему-то не заметил. Было очень сложно не заржать, но Анджело сдержался; вежливо-похотливо улыбаться считалось хорошим тоном, а вот смеяться было запрещено: в клиентах не должно быть ничего смешного.

Но зеркало! Хреново зеркало! Мужику сорок два года. Сколько он пасёт и ебёт шлюх в этом месте, лет десять? Больше? И он ставит в своём кабинете грёбаное зеркало, да ещё под каким-то хитрым углом — чтоб ногу свою отхераченную и протезированную не видеть, что ли? Интересно, долго вымерял?

Подрагивающее от мелких частых толчков отражение Анджело улыбалось и закусывало губу в попытках подавить смех — Лукас удовлетворённо нёс какую-то чушь, периодически поглядывая вправо. В остальном ничего не изменилось, его член с привычным хлюпаньем то и дело выскакивал, стоило ему забыться и разойтись, держа руки где-нибудь высоко, например на плечах или пояснице. Разумеется, в какой-то момент он приостановился и велел Анджело двигаться самому. Может, ради этого момента и впендюрил сюда тупое зеркало — как будто вида сверху было недостаточно, — потому что, уперевшись руками в стол и нависнув, с жадностью смотрел, как Анджело елозит взад-вперёд и основание члена то скрывается за его ягодицей, то показывается опять. Это не могло продолжаться слишком долго, но в какой-то момент Анджело утонул в собственном остекленевшем взгляде, и несколько минут показались вечностью.

— Умница, — голос Лукаса скрипит, больно отдаваясь где-то в глубине, пока он гипнотизирует Анджело в зеркале.

Лукас кусает его за ухо, утыкается носом в шею, наваливаясь сверху, руками ухватывая за подвздошные косточки и дёргая несколько раз. Анджело надеется, что они уже всё, но в последний момент Лукас выпрямляется — с влажным шлепком на пол шамякается презик. Лукас разводит его ягодицы, старательно кончает в ложбинку между ними, размазывает и заталкивает пальцами сперму внутрь, зачем — для Анджело каждый раз загадка. (Большинство клиентов, не пользующихся резинками, просто кончают внутрь, и Анджело ненавидит их за это отдельно. Сегодня таких было двое.)

Даже теперь Лукас никак не отъебётся, поглаживая его поясницу ладонями и покусывая кожицу между лопаток.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь?

Примечательно, что ради этого вопроса некоторые сами прыгают на его короткий толстенький член. Анджело же просто полежал тут, как хороший мальчик, и вот оно, "счастье".

— В душ.

— А-а, какой ты… — Лукас не договаривает и продолжает вжиматься, трясь о его влажную от испарины кожу то щекой, то высоким лбом.

Если он хочет сделать приятное, то сделает. Проще что-то попросить.

— У меня дурь кончается.

— Хорошо, будет. — Анджело чувствует беспорядочное причмокивание на своей спине. — С ней ты хоть поласковей.

Лукас снова облизывает мочку уха и наконец-то отлипает, натягивает на него шорты — прямо так, ничего не вытерев. Не будь он настолько жадным говнюком и не стой жопа Анджело так дорого, наверно, держал бы для себя одного, как породистую собачку.

Анджело рад, что Лукас жадный говнюк. С бытом комнатной зверушки он знаком слишком хорошо.

Что до других собачек, Анджело встретил потом одну у вип-комнат. Он испытывал безотчётную ненависть к очередному любимчику Лукаса и только сейчас, как в кривом зеркале, заметил в его стеклянных тёмных глазах тупую покорную пустоту. Ту же, что у своего отражения совсем недавно. Злоба внутри разгорелась только сильней.

— Плохо работаешь, — бросил он и с наслаждением увидел на кукольно-милом лице первозданный ужас.

Они оба знали, как новенький боится неизбежного. А раз Лукас уже предлагает его постоянникам, тем временем потрахивая Анджело, неизбежное уже случилось — скоро работать придётся как всем. И чем меньше Лукас доволен, тем скорее.

***

Среди клиентов была особая группа, с которой многие работники старались не связываться. В неё входили и совсем молодые парни, и серые клерки чуть за тридцать, и даже старики, которые без таблеток ничего уже не могли. Всех их объединяли толстый кошелёк и желание трахать тело, максимально похожее на неживое. Простой неподвижности было недостаточно: если они знали, что тело в сознании, говорили, мол, эффект не тот. В борделе между собой подобных клиентов называли "сонниками" — потому что звучало это лучше, чем "некрофилы", да и работать с ними приходилось под лошадиными дозами снотворного или лёгким наркозом. Часто они приходили со своими таблетками и просили принять именно их, но таких, естественно, просили на выход. Для сонников действовали специальные правила: таблетки или наркоз только местные, с рассчитанной на определённое количество часов дозой, заранее оговорённое и никак не продляемое время, работающие камеры (после оплаты запись стирали в присутствии клиента), выйти из комнаты можно было только после того, как Лукас и местный врач — Анджело про себя называл его исключительно "ветеринаром" за квалификацию и особое отношение к работе — убедятся, что шлюха по-прежнему дышит, у неё ничего не сломано и внутри ничего не забыто. Разумеется, стоила подобная канитель соответствующе. Однако в остальном клиентов никто не ограничивал, и они получали полностью безвольное и беззащитное тело — иногда такие сессии всё же заканчивались плачевно для шлюхи. Анджело был одним из немногих, кто легко соглашался на сонников. Он бы с радостью всегда работал, полностью отключив мозги от происходящего, чтобы не знать и не помнить, что с ним делают. Если в один день он не проснётся… что ж, невелика потеря.

Самым неприятным было пробуждение: когда из спокойного небытия он постепенно возвращался в маленький смрадный мирок, одновременно наваливались усталость, боль — тупая или острая, как нож, — в самых разных местах, сладковатые или кислотно-естественные запахи, от которых потом часами приходилось отмываться; синяки, засосы и прочие бонусы он ещё с неделю находил в весьма неожиданных местах. Сегодня, например, все его ляжки были в крови, а характерный запашок свидетельствовал, что над ногами уже поработали регенератором. Видимо, Анджело просто отрубился после процедуры и поэтому не запомнил. Заново в сознание он в этот раз приходил тяжело, долго морочась в полудрёме: инъекционный наркоз плохо сочетался с остатками наркоты в крови и утренними таблетками, но клиенту впёрся именно такой.

Неизвестно через сколько времени (на улице было светло — до сих пор или уже) рядом с кроватью оказался Лукас, который легонько пошлёпал его по щеке и пощёлкал пальцами перед лицом. Когда Анджело открыл глаза, перешёл сразу к делу:

— К тебе какой-то принц кучерявый. Выглядит солидно. Вроде адекватный, но он там уже полчаса и явно злится, других не берёт.

Каким-то шестым чувством Анджело понял, о ком речь, и в голове удивительным образом стало проясняться.

— А, этот. Да, пускай… — Он бездумно и часто хлопал глазами, как будто это помогало проснуться, наконец-то сел. — Но я ещё до ванной не допёр...

— Да вижу. Зайдёт минут через десять, приведи хотя бы комнату в порядок. Тебя он вроде готов ждать здесь. — Лукас шумно вздохнул. — Блять, ну и вонь, хоть бы окно открыл.

Анджело пытался пробормотать: "Сам и открой", но Лукас уже шумно протопал к углу и впустил с улицы искусственный колониальный воздух, который был не сильно свежее того, что в комнате. Напоследок велел не ложиться обратно и неспешно удалился по коридору.

Комната встретила Фронтала тянущей из окна прохладой и пустотой. Когда входная дверь за ним с щелчком закрылась, из-за двери, что была рядом с зеркалом, раздалось будничное, но почему-то не очень внятное: "Минут пятнадцать ещё придётся подождать". Таймер на тумбе был фальстартнут на полторы минуты.

— Можешь не торопиться.

Фронтал знал, что его желание "подождать в комнате" наверняка расценят как возможность потянуть время, но Анджело управился всего за тридцать восемь минут. Видимо, всё же решил немного поторопиться. Прежде чем выйти, деловито уточнил, надо ли одеваться. Ответив: "Как хочешь", Фронтал, кажется, спровоцировал дополнительную заминку.

Чёрная ткань с рисунком из крупных, кричаще-красных цветков ужасно ему не шла. В коротком, едва запахивающемся халате Анджело выглядел дёшево и неестественно — настолько, что хотелось развернуть его и отправить обратно. Наверно, даже собственная нагота шла ему больше: та по крайней мере была настоящей, — но мысль об этом показалась неуместной.

По крайней мере, текстильный ужас сочетался с бледными грязными маками во все стены. Заведение с настолько единым стилем следовало назвать не Blue Butterfly*, а как-нибудь вроде Poppy Straw**. Хотя, возможно, бордель сменил не одного владельца, а название уж точно волновало тех в последнюю очередь.

Протянув руку, Фронтал дотронулся до надорванной кожицы в уголке его губ и едва заметного синяка рядом. Анджело дежурно улыбнулся и слегка наклонил голову:

— Я думал замаскировать, но потом решил, что вам больше понравится как есть.

— Так лучше, — одобрил Фронтал, прекрасно осознавая, что Анджело не понимал, почему.

"Сегодня я вам особенно понравлюсь, видимо", — Анджело действительно не понимал, но понимать не входило в его обязанности.

Аккуратно свёрнутое бежевое пальто лежало в изножье свежезаправленной кровати. Анджело неторопливо кровать по периметру её и примостился так, чтобы в случае чего было удобно перелечь в любую сторону; усевшись, выставил вперёд сегодняшнее приобретение — исполосованные сверху донизу затейливыми узорами, как бледными татуировками, ноги. Кровь он смыл, и после экстренного заживления регенератором вместо порезов бледные ноги теперь украшали линии из свежей розоватой кожи. Анджело не присматривался, но там точно были какие-то хитрые растительные орнаменты пониже и нечто похожее на тюремную решётку на бёдрах. Предыдущий клиент убил на возню ножом по его ногам около четырёх часов. Анджело закинул одну ступню на другую, позволив халату намекнуть, что выше тоже интересно (спасибо, что не благодаря клиенту). Но подняв взгляд, он едва не шарахнулся назад: на краткое мгновение Анджело показалось, что он облажался, привёл своим жестом этого спокойного на вид человека в ярость, и тот сейчас в буйном припадке сломает что-то (или кого-то). Мгновение закончилось, тёплые пальцы медленно и осторожно прошлись по одной из полосочек. Дрожь внутри исчезла — Анджело ошибся. Как он вообще мог такое подумать? Всё дурацкие очки: хрен разберёшь за ними…

— И часто так?

— О, нет, первый раз на самом деле.

На всякий случай Анджело решил болтать сегодня поменьше, нервно поправил край халатика, ничего, впрочем, не прикрыв. Только когда тыльной стороной ладони скользнули по предплечью, он осознал, что волоски на руках стоят дыбом. И продолжил изображать милую учтивость.

Как и ожидалось, свежие и недолговечные шрамы приковали к себе внимание: ради них клиент даже опустился на пол рядом. Ноги Анджело обхватили, поставили ровно, непривычно близко друг к другу. Сдержанное касание губами — одно колено, второе, и вот на них неожиданно приятная тяжесть чужой головы, руки согревают под коленями, и почему-то именно сейчас Анджело замечает, как сквозит из давно распахнутого окна, ощущает холодок на влажных у корней волосах. Его волосы жёсткие и безжизненные в отличие от ярких жёлтых локонов.

У Лукаса глаз-алмаз, и "принцами" он называет самых опасных клиентов: ими очень больно обманываться, а вместе с кучей денег они часто приносят уйму убытков, в основном человеческих.

От прохлады лёгкая дрожь пробегает по позвоночнику, и Анджело, отлично зная, что без спросу шевелиться не стоит вовсе, медленно и опасливо тянет руку к золоту. Оно мягкое и тёплое, почти такое же, как нежная струящаяся платина много-много лет назад, только тогда Анджело сам сидел на хрупких коленях и тянул крохотные ручки наверх. Что-то больно и туго сжимается от непрошенных воспоминаний, Анджело матерится про себя и ненавидит "сраный отходняк". Тепло ускользает из-под пальцев, снизу — что странно, неправильно само по себе — на него смотрят безликие тёмные стёкла, за которыми Анджело не чувствует и не читает ничего. Анджело знает, что глаза у него блестят, видит в чёрном зеркале маленького растерянного себя, и ему отвратительна собственная слабость.

Как будто что-то случилось. Ничего не случилось, всё так же, как вчера, как месяц и год назад. Нашёл ведь повод… Да сделай же что-нибудь. Не смотри.

Мир Фронтала двоится, троится даже. Из каждого выглядывает искорёженный, обугленный образ, а из самой глубины — нечто чистое, наивное, слегка испуганное, ярко-фиолетовое. Он видит другого себя, разозлённого и восхищённого дышащей на него жизнью, слышит коридорную суету и марширующий топот второго курса за окном. Видит пламя преисподней и пустоту, куда сам выбросил эту жизнь. Он ощущает нынешнего себя, чёрную пропасть и гору пепла перед собой — здесь, сейчас. И на дне — чистое и беззащитное, ещё бьющееся, судорожно ловящее ртом воздух.

Целомудренный и поверхностный поцелуй Анджело встречает с усмешкой и почти не обращает внимания на то, что по щеке скользнула и упала в простыни единственная неосторожная слеза. Анджело не умеет — терпеть не может — целоваться, но кто делает это _так_? Они же не школьники под лестницей. От мысли, что ему попался тридцатилетний девственный "принц", который действительно ни разу в жизни не целовался, Анджело уже почти весело, и он прихватывает ворот белоснежной рубашки, приоткрывает губы, вжимается ими сильней, как бы намекая, что же следует делать дальше. Его снова игнорируют, и приходится смириться, что, кроме губ, в этой пародии на поцелуй ничего не участвует; когда лёгкое давление съезжает к надтреснутому уголку рта, Анджело так и подмывает спросить, ничего ли не смущает клиента в том, что Анджело этим ртом обычно делает — ну так, между прочим.

Очевидно, смущают только попытки Анджело отработать свои деньги. Он был бы почти рад шансу забыться, подальше отогнать прошлое — как ни парадоксально, это был проверенный способ, — но мягким "Не нужно" ему не позволили. Оставалось покорно ждать, попросят ли чего-то, кроме неуместных и нелепых здесь объятий, как будто есть хоть капля смысла приходить за подобным именно к нему.

Медленно и нехотя Анджело выплывал из мягких объятий сна. Ему ничего не снилось. Он не чувствовал свинцовой тяжести в руках и ногах, как часто бывало, когда он просыпался связанным после клиентов-сонников; ничего не болело, и Анджело даже не был мокрым и липким. Это определённо было лучшее начало дня за последний месяц.

Только это было не начало дня.

Он распахнул глаза, испуганно дёрнувшись вверх. Вот ведь блять, он заснул! Сам! При клиенте!

На Анджело спокойно смотрели тёплые голубые глаза, только одна из бровей над ними слегка изогнулась — насмешливо, как показалось. Но клиент определённо не злился. Даже на то, что Анджело, наверно, больно упёрся рукой ему в грудь.

Сучий потрох, он заснул _на_ клиенте. Как.

Впрочем, каким образом он проснулся в том же положении, одетый (пусть в халат), не оттраханный и всё ещё не один — вопросец тоже интересный. Хотя… о чём это он.

— Я… — Анджело чуть охрип после сна и, поняв это, со страху резко развернулся к часам, так что шея хрустнула. Он проспал часа полтора. Всего. "Всего". Пиздец. — Я, кха, простите… я вычту полтора часа потом.

Фронтал пересел чуть повыше, избавляясь наконец от ноющей боли в затёкшей пояснице и слегка тряхнув головой, чтобы волосы перестали лезть в лицо.

— Я мог разбудить тебя в любой момент, — резонно заметил он. И протянул руку, приглашая Анджело вернуться на нагретое место.

Тот хотел что-то ответить, но что угодно прозвучало бы глупо. Действительно ведь мог. И, укладываясь головой обратно на плечо, мягкое от подушки из пушистых вьющихся локонов, Анджело подумал, что, случись такое с кем-то ещё (этого _никогда_ не случалось и не могло случиться, но если бы!), он бы сам клиенту так и сказал: что-то не понравилось и при этом не было озвучено — шлюха не виновата, она не телепат.

— Я неплохо проводил время, — продолжили как ни в чём не бывало, — музыка у вас тут интересная.

Музыка?..

Анджело прислушался. Со второго этажа, едва слышная, доносилась знакомая до боли в ушах бодрая и ритмичная маршевая мелодия. Ну да, мёртвые часы же, клиентов почти нет, а те, которые есть, не безобразничают и потихоньку пользуют товар, почему бы не придаться ностальгии.

— Лукас развлекается, — пояснил Анджело, поморщившись. — Его кабинет прямо над моей комнатой. На него… иногда находит.

Чаще, чем хотелось бы.

— Гимн Герцогства времён Заби повторился раз восемь. Строевая второй мобильной дивизии — четырнадцать.

С трудом Анджело преодолел искушение приподняться и заново, уже совсем по-другому посмотреть в лицо человеку, который не переставал его удивлять.

Не хотелось признавать, но, если Анджело могло стать с ним ещё спокойнее, ему стало. Глупые стереотипы. Глупый Анджело.

— Этот хрен тоже служил в Однолетнюю. — Он ткнул пальцем в потолок, подразумевая Лукаса. Положил руку обратно, но чуть ниже, на большую тёплую кисть чужой руки. — Летал на серийном ведроиде Заку, потерял ногу в самом конце войны. — Анджело прыснул смешком. — Пару раз рядом с ним пролетал Чар Азнабль, и он до сих пор рассказывает об этом так, будто они е… эм, неважно. Воспоминаний вагон, в общем, интересного в них не очень.

— Интересное иногда лучше не вспоминать. — Фронтал, стараясь не нарушить едва возникшее ощущение близости, на пару секунд прижал тонкие холодные пальцы к губам, а затем, осторожно затирая место прикосновения, снова вернул их руки на место.

Анджело согласно промолчал в ответ.

— Я не работаю с выездом.

Хрупкое и непрочное, то, что Фронтал старательно выстраивал за две встречи — вторая должна была закончиться положительным результатом, — рушилось на глазах. В планы такое не входило, но прискорбна была и собственная ошибка. Но откуда он мог знать? Лишь сейчас, наступив на что-то очень больное, начинал смутно понимать: Анджело угасал гораздо дольше. Не только здесь.

— Гм. Я не имел в виду свой дом или…

— Никаких встреч с клиентами вне этих, — Анджело крутанул в воздухе пальцем, — стен. Извините.

— Это местное правило? — Стоило знать наверняка.

— Моё правило.

До боли от вонзившихся ногтей Анджело сжимал левую руку, правой лживо-безмятежно постукивая пальцами по собственному колену. Никогда ещё не было так сложно. Он повторял про себя, как мантру, что всё едино — одинаково лицемерно, жестоко и бессмысленно. Что нет никакой разницы, где быть и с кем. "Счастливый билет", конечно. С его-то везением это окажется особо изощрённый аттракцион на тот свет, и проблема даже не в конечном результате.

Больше всего Анджело хотелось поверить, просто протянуть руку, встать и уйти — куда-нибудь, если в их Солнечной системе есть для него хоть угол, хоть коробка, свои, без боли и мерзости. Но чудес не бывает. Не с ним, не в этом месте. Как-то ведь этот человек попал сюда. Зачем-то он сюда пришёл. Он не живёт в этой колонии, так не Анджело же он тут искал!.. Всё это было так ясно, логично и очевидно, что хотелось рыдать. Но себе Анджело тоже уже не верил.

— Я могу просто оставить адрес.

Иллюзия выбора: наведёшь справки, приукрасишь ностальгией воспоминания, поваришься в местном бульоне, сам "решишь". Такие они, эти красивые бескорыстные люди. Анджело стоило ответить "нет". Но вместо этого он зачем-то кивнул на свой планшет.

— Здесь пароль.

— Пять нулей и единица. — В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Анджело пожал плечами. — Шесть нулей эта железка почему-то посчитала ненадёжными. Только документ не сохраняйте.

В паролях вообще не было смысла: они все передавались Лукасу, а сохранённые файлы синхронизировались с его компьютером. Чёртов контрол-фрик. Записывать имена или адреса клиентов всё равно запрещалось, так что, кроме проги для оплаты, в основном в планшетах хранили всякую чушь. Самой личной информацией полнился календарь: рабочее расписание (было полезно после пары дней воскуривания чего-нибудь тяжёлого), напоминания о таблетках, примерные даты следующего курса лечения.

Ему сунули планшет прямо в руки вместо того, чтобы положить на место. Анджело пробежался взглядом по строчке, тут же забыв написанное, что-то промямлил в ответ.

Осторожно и крепко его приобняли за плечи, прильнули губами ко лбу. Мир вокруг причудливо исказился и накренился, так что Анджело уже не слышал, как остался один. Очередное непрошенное воспоминание выбилось на поверхность, ослепив своей яркостью. Последним, кто его так целовал, был отец. И спустя пару минут он превратился в кровавую лужу у него на глазах. Анджело не помнил даже его лица — так давно это было. Но помнил звуки и картинки, которые рвали полотно его маленькой вселенной: каждый отголосок крика матери, каждую нашивку и каждый погон на уродливой безликой федовской форме.

Он шумно вздохнул и отбросил планшет куда-то в изголовье кровати, нервно, будто в припадке метнулся к ящику тумбы. Багровые чистые кристаллики — подарок Лукаса — были кстати как никогда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. *Blue Butterfly (англ. "Голубая бабочка")  
> **Poppy Straw (англ. "маковая соломка"), так называют целые или измельчённые части мака снотворного, содержащие наркотически активные алкалоиды опия.
> 
> 2\. К этой главе есть замечательная иллюстрация от [papugaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka) aka @sayyestopapug, оригинал [здесь](https://twitter.com/sayyestopapug/status/1104820448368513025?s=20).


	4. Часть II. Путеводная звезда. Глава 3

— Ну Анджело, ну солнышко, я же специально летел… сегодня ведь… — Добродушного вида толстячок растерянно смотрел на него из-за стола.

Они сидели в дальнем углу зала, и Анджело вовсю развлекался. Хилли (вообще-то в первую встречу он представился Хильбертом, но Хильберт из него был такой же, как из Анджело претендент на зионский престол) занимал какую-то мелкую должность на одной из соседних ферм. Он прилетал каждый четверг и обычно проходил по особому тарифу в силу некоторых своих особенностей — проще говоря, отнимал минуты три времени, считая приветствие, прелюдию и прощание. Сегодня в качестве разнообразия ему было суждено немного повариться в собственном соку.

— У меня была тяжёлая неделя, — ответил Анджело, состроив печальную мордашку. — Поэтому сегодня никак, профилактический день. Завтра, впрочем, тоже.

Хилли осторожно уточнил:

— Это заразно?

— А? Нет, конечно, нет. — Анджело изобразил крайнюю степень оскорблённости: да никогда такого не было!.. — Просто, кхм, поизносился.

— Ну, может, как-нибудь… Я ведь… — К несчастью для Хилли, произнести "Я ведь недолго" ему было смерти подобно. Анджело со всем вниманием ожидал конца предложения. — Я больше заплачу, если надо.

С сомнением смотря в сторону, Анджело барабанил пальцами по столу. Выдержал паузу.

— Даже не знаю. Доктор велел не напрягаться, но, может, конкретно для тебя не страшно исключение сделать… не знаю.

— Я осторожно. — Хилли протянул свои загребущие ручонки, но остался ни с чем и нарвался на укоризненный взгляд. — Сколько ты хочешь?

— Ну-у… — тянуть его за яйца дольше смысла не было, так что Анджело пошёл ва-банк, — полторы сотни за риск в самый раз.

Глаза Хилли округлились и полезли из орбит, он даже опрокинул солонку. На долю секунды Анджело подумал, что перегнул, но потом посмотрел на ситуацию со стороны и решил, что торговаться не будет. Лукас его потом сожрёт, если узнает, особенно в контексте предположений о "заразности", но весь цирк стоил хотя бы выражения лица Хилли. Его счастье, что он беден, больно уж приятно из него верёвки вить.

— Эт-т-то же половина моей зарплаты… Солнышко, я же семейный человек, я так не могу.

О, семейный он. Вспомнил. То, что он эту же сумму — даже чуть больше — обычно по частям заносит, его не смущало. Или так присосался к регулярным потрахулькам, что теперь боится сделать перерыв?

— Тогда можешь снять кого-то ещё. Или купить жене что-нибудь. — И закончил про себя: "Может, в жопу даст". Вслух говорить подобное даже такому тюфяку было чревато.

Анджело резко скрипнул стулом и дёрнулся уходить. Хилли вскочил следом, и крепкий стол подпрыгнул от встречи с его животом.

— Ладно! Ладно, я согласен.

Какие же вы жалкие…

— Уверен? Если не хватит денег, решать вопрос уже не я буду.

— Хватит.

— Ну тогда пошли.

Уже в дверях в свой коридор Анджело вдруг будто споткнулся. Замявшись, он взглянул на главный вход и, конечно, никого там не увидел. Глупая мысль, откуда она вообще взялась. Но странное предчувствие не опускало, щекоча по позвоночнику, так что руки покрылись мурашками.

— Иди, я сейчас. Сейча-ас. — Анджело нервно дёрнул руками, стряхнул мурашки (светлые тонкие волоски всё равно торчали дыбом, словно он вышел на мороз), постучал по столешнице пустующего бара. — Коста!

— Я здесь, — она выпрыгнула откуда-то снизу; видимо, занялась-таки починкой пивного крана.

Только сейчас до Анджело дошло, что прозвучит он максимально странно. Но сдавать назад было поздно.

— Это, если меня будет кто спрашивать, я минут через пятнадцать освобожусь. В смысле, с этого момента. Короче, просто скажи, что я быстро.

Она протянула смуглую пухленькую ручку и приложила к его лбу. Потом, опомнившись, затёрла там что-то тряпкой. Заботливо уточнила:

— Ты накурился?

— Чего?

— С каких пор тебя волнует, сколько тебя ждут?

Вопрос резонный. Анджело глубоко вздохнул, оттолкнулся от столешницы и, уже уходя, ответил:

— Просто сделай. Может, и не понадобится.

"Да мне-то несложно", — подумала Коста, устраиваясь обратно на карачки и продолжив закручивать крепление нового шланга.

— Анджело у себя?

Она скосила взгляд на часы.

— Минут через пять выйдет.

— Через пять? — Сомнение в голосе весьма оправдано.

Коста помнила этого клиента: такие нечасто заходят. И дело было даже не в приметной статной фигуре и слишком приличной одежде, хотя и в этом тоже, просто разило от него опасностью. Не животной злобой, как от тупых бугаёв, которые не понимают разницу между проституткой и барменшей и для которых она на всякий случай держит ствол под стойкой. А чем-то иным. Менее понятным, более пугающим. Дополнительно напрягало, что чувство это то ускользало, то возвращалось с новой силой.

— Он точно свободен, марафет наводит. Просил подождать.

Самыми проблемными были ситуации, когда клиент не хотел ждать вовсе. Пара шагов в неверном направлении, и реагировать нужно жёстко.

— Туда нельзя.

Вежливая угроза — это сложно. Хотя все говорили, что Коста управляется с интонациями лучше, чем её покойный муж, у которого часто получалась просто угроза.

— Я уже так проходил.

— Наверно, тогда вас позвали или Лукас пропустил сам. Сейчас нельзя, извините.

Фигура клиента слегка двоилась из-за тонкой прядки, которая нависла над левым глазом, и это нервировало. Но вот он опустился на ближайший стул, и внутри улеглось. Можно заняться делами.

— Тяжёлая у тебя работа, — с неожиданным пониманием и спокойствием отозвался он.

— У остальных потяжелее будет, — Коста села тоже и открыла терминал. У Анджело опять какая-то срань в базе: это ж был четверговый скорострел, откуда столько денег?.. Тот редкий момент, кода она _хотела_ услышать подробности.

— Хорошо платят?

Достаточно, чтобы содержать двоих детей и престарелую мать в соседней колонии. Хотя работы руками не хватает.

Она снова посмотрела на разговорившегося посетителя. Даже почудилось, что он спрашивает не из праздного интереса.

— Лучше, чем в доках.

— Так ты техник? Занятно. Слышал, в восьмидесятых неподалёку от Зум-сити болталась станция Анахайма, а потом её прикрыли.

Да, как и пяток других филиалов. Коста ушла в декрет после стажировки, а потом возвращаться оказалось некуда.

— Интересуетесь индустрией?

Работая за стойкой, Коста невольно подслушивала множество нетрезвых бесед. Совсем недавно кое-то из мусорщиков хвастался, что удалось сбыть с рук "кучу анахаймовского металлолома". Это… интриговало.

Три недели Анджело боялся этого момента. Но ещё страшнее было, что он не настанет.

Вернувшись в паршивую реальность после их последней встречи, Анджело пробил оставленный адрес и оценил иронию: местом, куда ему предлагали наведаться, оказался Главный медицинский центр в Зум-сити. Казалось бы, причина, по которой его ни разу не тронули, на поверхности. Но что-то упрямо твердило: ошибаешься, всё не так просто. Анджело бесился, путался, просыпался каждый день с мыслью, что сегодня-то он обязательно сам пойдёт, сам проверит, сам разочаруется и приползёт на место. И каждый день что-то мешало — клиенты особенно. Их как будто стало больше. Они были злобнее и противнее, чем всегда. И уже через неделю тепло золота осталось где-то очень далеко, в другой реальности, может, оно ему вовсе приснилось. А потом Анджело решил, что поздно и вовсе незачем куда-то идти.

Но как объяснить это теперь? И надо ли?

Они стояли посреди комнаты, как два идиота, один — даже не снимая плаща.

И почему-то Анджело думалось: это лучшее из того, что произошло с ним за три недели. Как будто за них он не видел никого и ничего не делал, а лежал, бездумно вперившись в чёрный потолок. Он не хотел теперь, чтобы это неловкое молчание заканчивалось. Но сам его и нарушил:

— А говорили, больше не придёте.

— Там ещё звучало "скорее всего". — Потому что иначе это была бы слишком топорная манипуляция. Она и без того была не очень аккуратной.

Анджело улыбнулся, гипнотизируя себя его фигурой из-за собственного расфокусированного взгляда: он будто пытался уловить её всю целиком, погрузиться в неё, раствориться. Он не хотел видеть никаких манипуляций. Как и думать о том, что, кажется, сходит с ума, потому что чужой голос отдаётся эхом где-то в затылке — приятно и правильно, словно часть его самого.

Голос продолжал:

— Я подумал, ты кое-что потерял.

— Нет. Просто решил не ходить.

— Почему?

Его не обвиняли — не в чем было обвинять. Анджело не было стыдно. Но он не мог объяснить. Наверно, и слов не существовало таких. И он, едва шевеля пересохшими губами, солгал, надеясь, что его поймут:

— Мне не нужно.

Фигура неожиданно двинулась, и Анджело испугался, что та растворится, окажется причудой его не очень здорового разума. Но она, напротив, стала чётче, превратилась в живого человека, который прошёл к проклятой кровати с её вечно грязными простынями и положил свои очки на ненавистную Анджело тумбу. Щёлкнула кнопка таймера, о котором он совсем позабыл. Плащ превратился в бесформенную кучу на полу. И человек почти растворился за собственным светом — не тем, что видят глазами, каким-то иным. Удивительно красивым и ярким, каким, говорят, некоторые звёзды светят даже спустя миллионы лет после своей смерти. Анджело видел звёздное небо только на искусственном куполе — не этом, их сломанный купол ничего не показывал, — ещё когда…

— А ты знаешь, что там?

— Да. — Свет манил к себе, и Анджело подошёл ближе. Настолько, что мог бы сгореть, не будь тот из плоти и крови. — Нет.

— Тогда почему? — Нечеловеческая синева слепила. Она знала всё. Может, даже с самого начала. — Анджело. Просто ответь.

— Потому что ничего не изменится.

Зачем было заставлять его произносить это? Вслух звучит даже хуже. Анджело вдруг показалось, что сейчас свет потухнет и исчезнет из-за его ошибки. Он не хотел оставаться в темноте опять. Поэтому…

— Если жалко потраченных денег — делайте всё здесь. Что угодно. И уходите.

Самое главное правило, которое он усвоил: если кажется, что с клиентом комфортно, то тебе просто кажется. Оно незыблемо, и Анджело должен поплатиться за свою наивность. Пусть он сгорит уже наконец.

Фулл Фронтала вообще не должно быть здесь: время утекает, его слишком мало, сделать нужно слишком много, даже полноценной жизни не хватит, не то что жалкого подобия.

Однако уйти — непозволительно.

Двадцать целых восемьдесят семь сотых. Оказалось, они нужны совсем для другого. Но быть может, в _этом_ их смысл? Тебе хватит столько, Анджело? Потому что это всё, что есть.

Лёгкое, сдержанное касание чужих губ — то, над неуместностью чего Анджело в прошлый раз потешался, — смазалось, съехало на шею, преобразовалось в нечто горячее, влажное, напористое. Это было знакомо. Как и крепкая хватка на предплечье, болезненная и бессмысленная: он не собирался убегать. Некуда было убегать.

Не грубый, но властный толчок в грудь — и он повиновался, как делал уже тысячу раз. Опустился на лопатки, конечно, не забыв принять наиболее выгодную позу, красиво и картинно потянуться одной рукой к собственным волосам, опустив вдоль тела вторую — чтобы не мешалась.

"Ты и правда красив, как ангел", — он ненавидел эту пошлую фразу. Анджело порадовался бы, что не услышал её сейчас, если бы не тупая, как вбитый кол, боль в груди, поверх которой, на коже, было горячо… и немного щекотно от мягких вьющихся прядей, неизменно следующих теми же маршрутами, что поцелуи и игривые, жадные покусывания (столь же вульгарные и бессмысленные, как миллионы до них). От этой щекотки ещё больнее где-то там, глубоко.

Анджело, неужели ты забыл, где ты? Забыл, кто ты? Забыл, для чего ты?

Он помнил. Каждую секунду, во сне и наяву, столько лет подряд, с самого детства — он помнил. И лишь на мгновение, на сотую долю секунды, смотря в тёплые голубые глаза, почти забыл.

Жар чужого тела окутал его целиком и отступил, нависнув мощной тяжёлой скалой.

— Если тебе надо что-то принять, сейчас самое время.

Анджело вздрогнул от будничного тона, неотличимого от того, что слышал от других клиентов. Что ж, ничего удивительного: этот просто был чуть вежливее остальных. Не более.

Перевернувшись набок, почти на живот, Анджело потянулся к тумбе. Он редко это делал так поздно после запуска таймера: лишь когда было нестерпимо, невыносимо больно, настолько, что это не стоило никаких денег. Пару раз всего. Была специальная кнопка позади тумбы. Но сейчас ему нужна не она. Пока.

Нащупывая блистер, он поёрзал языком между нижних зубов, набирая в рот побольше слюны, запихнул в рот капсулу и, слегка задрав голову, сглотнул раз, другой. Капсула прошла неохотно, оставив ощущение, будто застряла где-то в горле. Анджело положил упаковку на место, натолкнувшись пальцами на бутыль с гелем. Был ещё один момент, который они не прояснили.

— Резинки нужны? — он спросил полуобернувшись, смотря куда-то мимо плеча.

— Нет.

— Плюс тридцать процентов.

— Мне всё равно.

"Надо было просить сорок".

Девочки обычно накидывали пятьдесят; иногда Анджело завидовал, но в одной койке с клиентами каждый раз радовался, что хотя бы не залетит: слишком мерзко это, даже по его меркам. Тридцать — тоже неплохо: за несколько дней можно заработать на курс лечения у ветеринара от всякой дряни. По личному опыту Анджело только четверть клиентов пользовались презервативами. Больные ублюдки. Во всех смыслах.

Анджело ухватил бутыль за дозатор и ловким движением перебросил на кровать. Вернулся на место, на лопатки, и улыбнулся куда-то в пустоту, протянул руки — почти на ощупь, по привычке, — легко расстегнул одну пуговицу, вторую, третью… Скала над ним стояла неподвижно, если не считать глубокого дыхания, напоминавшего о том, что она живая. На груди или животе тоже не нашлось никаких шрамов (впрочем, Анджело перестал этому удивляться); сжав руку на крепком широком плече и второй обхватив шею, стараясь не запутаться в мягких золотых волосах, Анджело потянулся вверх сам. Ведь от него явно ждали чего-то.

Нужно работать, Анджело. Осталось совсем немного — полчаса, максимум час, если прелюдия затянется. Какой-то маленький час, и ты снова останешься один, в своей измаранной постели, и забудешь… ничего ты не забудешь. Ты пропустишь через себя ещё сотни клиентов и забудешь каждого на следующий день, но его, его и свою глупость ты будешь помнить всегда. То обманчивое ощущение родства, которое не проходит даже сейчас, когда каждая клетка твоего тела обязана испытывать ненависть. То щемящее чувство, когда ты знал заранее, что он придёт, и он приходил. Ты не ждал, не просил, не думал даже, пока не озаряло вдруг, как сигналом из далёкого космоса через чувствительную радиоантенну. Ты не хотел этого, но он всё равно приходил. И каждую секунду следующего часа ты будешь помнить, будто она длилась вечность и была выжжена, выгравирована на коре твоего мозга. Ты будешь умирать, Анджело, как умирал каждый день. Только тогда ты не знал этого.

Жесткие пальцы на подбородке не дают отвернуться.

— Посмотри на меня. — Голос по-прежнему отдаётся в голове, ирреально мягкий, так не сочетающийся со словами. Анджело медлит. Ему страшно. Взаправду — впервые за много лет. — Анджело.

Он смотрит в глаза — их плохо видно в неосвящённой комнате, за тенью свисающих волос, огораживающих их лица, словно ширма. Анджело не уверен, но, кажется, видит слабое свечение — и взгляд. Он благодарит Вселенную, все атомы в отдельности, мироздание, провидение, некое высшее существо — что бы ни создало их мерзкий мир, — но ясные голубые глаза кажутся ему темнее, мрачнее даже, серьёзнее. Он сможет помнить их другими, не вспоминая то, что происходит сейчас. Спасибо.

— Когда будет больно — останови.

"А можно сейчас?" — Анджело думал об этом каждый раз. Нечто похожее говорил каждый пятый — те клиенты, что приходили поиграть в любовь. Но правила не работают здесь, он знал. Часто они работают наоборот: чем громче мольбы остановиться, тем неистовее снизу врезается плоть, тем сильнее хватка на затылке, тем сложнее дышать, тем торопливее и ненасытнее тот, кому он принадлежит этот час. Иногда Анджело принимался просить прекратить, если клиент долго не кончал, и его фальшивые мольбы и слёзы всегда достигали цели: несколько минут кромешного ада кончались триумфом владельца. Анджело докидывал двадцатку в прайс, и клиент спешно уходил, пока не начался следующий час, который пришлось бы оплатить отдельно.

— Хорошо. — Анджело блаженно улыбнулся. Заметив недоверие, добавил: — Мне редко бывает больно.

Недоверие не исчезло, но, видимо, подобного ответа было достаточно — знакомая тяжесть большого сильного тела вдавила его в матрас. Ощутимо, но осторожно. Неправильно, необоснованно осторожно. Это было лишнее.

Большая белая рубашка сползла куда-то в сторону и исчезла из виду, в то время как майку Анджело лишь закатали наверх, чтобы она болталась там, как верёвка-удавка, которая, наверно, пригодится в нужный момент. Самые спокойные клиенты в приближении оргазма не брезговали придушить его или хотя бы отвесить пару пощёчин — не со зла, а чтобы придать остроты ощущениям. Анджело не было больно. Он считал удары, видя перед глазами цифры счётчика, он считал секунды, если не мог просунуть палец между ремнём или скрученной майкой и своим горлом. Не продешевить и не сдохнуть — вот что важно. Анджело не знал, зачем второе. Нужно было.

Ради всего святого, почему так осторожно? Он что, и с пластиковыми так же обращается? Кто — Анджело скосил глаза на таймер — по пять минут будет целовать шлюхе шею и плечо? Чего ради? Колёса сработают и так: в нужный момент у Анджело будет стоять, словно он всю жизнь мечтал именно об этом члене в своей заднице и ни о каком другом. Может, он не в курсе?

Что бы ни происходило — не смей вмешиваться, если не просят или не попросили заранее. Не мешай наслаждаться своим телом.

Анджело знает основы, поэтому не лезет. Постанывать от "удовольствия" обычно не запрещено, но сейчас уже знакомое "Не нужно" очертило новые границы. Анджело не сложно помолчать. Даже притвориться неживым без наркоза не сложно, но неподвижность тоже не сыскала одобрения. Что ж, можно и просто понаблюдать, как идеал зионской красоты изображает нежность. Как будто для него, очень правдоподобно. Не каждый день увидишь.

Приподнимаясь, Анджело помогает стягивать с себя шорты. Нелепо-яркое бельё остаётся на нём, пока мягкие губы целуют нежную кожу, натёртую кружевом, — даже у Анджело эти грёбаные участки плоти что-то чувствуют, иногда даже без таблеток. Анджело расставляет ноги пошире, упирается ступнями и локтями в матрас, прогибается мостом. Он знает, что так удобнее, а кто-то говорит — красивее. Мышцы напряжены и чувствительность сильней, поэтому он зажмуривается и пытается думать о чём-то ещё. Плохо получается. А ещё сегодня действительно всё во сто крат медлительней, как будто он жахнул неправильной дури и теперь каждое мгновение длится вечность. Лукас любил обдолбаться чем-нибудь таким и в него запихать, но тот всегда мешал её с чем-то, и Анджело никогда не осознавал себя с ним так чётко и ясно, как сейчас.

Его мягко опускают, и сверху снова накрывает тяжестью, а губ касаются уверенно-осторожно, сминая их и вбирая в себя, но не спеша, не обсасывая, как кусок вкусного мяса. Анджело редко кто-то целует, и обычно он рад, что этого не происходит. Он не понимает сути, хотя знает, что многие считают поцелуи чем-то важным, выражают ими привязанность, благодарность, иногда даже скорбь. Анджело знает это, как знает, что трава на Земле зелёная: он где-то видел, что-то читал, от кого-то слышал. А сейчас это происходит с ним, как будто не впервые _так_ , словно они уже делали это — давным-давно, в другой жизни, — а теперь встретились снова. И это лишь странное приветствие от инопланетного существа, которое говорит: "Я живой. А ты?". Анджело не был уверен. Но он тянулся наверх, боясь, что, если в нём разочаруются, больше никто не заметит, что он пытается быть. Просто быть. Не раствориться совсем.

Майка тоже исчезает в темноте пола. Удавка всё-таки не пригодится. Некоторые предпочитали придушивать руками — тоже вариант. Анджело пересаживается пониже, ощутив, что ошибся, когда решил, что дорогой клиент обделён мужским здоровьем. Он расстёгивает ремень, внимательно смотря вниз, хотя может делать это хоть с закрытыми глазами, хоть с заведёнными за спину руками. Анджело чувствует, как его нежно целуют в висок, но сам мыслями весь там, внизу, и непонимающе улыбается-усмехается куда-то в свою пустоту. Он осторожно скользит тонкими пальцами, обхватив и высвободив чужую плоть, и думает, что, наверно, производители секс-игрушек передрались бы за анатомически верную копию. Это смешно и странно: Анджело в каждую встречу искал хоть один недостаток в человеке и не находил. Нигде. Волна непонимания захлёстывала с головой. Да неужели ж ему забесплатно никто не даст? Зачем ему жалкое подобие, бледная копия, которая даже не осознаёт, чему и как подражать?

Его прерывают, осторожно и уверенно переворачивают лицом вниз, и самое время Анджело бы отключить мозги. Погасить слабый мерцающий свет и очнуться потом. Но у него не выходит, будто его держат за волосы над собственным отражением в воде. Его никто не держит — чужие руки осторожно стягивают дешёвые, как и он сам, кружева; слишком медленно, и Анджело успевает прогнать в голове воспоминания о том, как часто эту дешёвку на нём рвут (невелика потеря, для того ведь и дешёвка), как оставляют болтаться на одной ноге, неясно для чего, как просто отодвигают в сторону, и потом остаётся лишь выбросить, только бы на глаза никогда не попадалась. Анджело выгибается, переступает с одного колена на другое, переставляя их поближе к локтям, складываясь острым углом, повиливая нижней половиной тела, привлекая внимание. Он хочет, чтобы всё уже началось и закончилось поскорее, он устал умирать в ожидании неизбежного.

Больше всего на свете он ненавидит, когда кто-то прикасается к его члену, особенно ртом, особенно так — с претензией на ласку. Внутри что-то разбивается каждый раз, ему чересчур больно. Он никогда никому не расскажет, но это слишком. Он сжимается, скручивается в тугую пружину, мечтая выбросить когда-нибудь эту часть себя на помойку. Лучше бы её не было у него никогда.

Анджело вдавливается лицом в неровный матрас, и пружина до рези впивается в лоб. Он чувствует себя засорившимся толчком, из которого вдруг полезло всё дерьмо — его собственное дерьмо из воспоминаний, которые он не может остановить. Не может перестать видеть и слышать всё и сразу.

Он чувствует, как из глубины поднимается жар, как он захватывает его желанием, заставляет тело предательски имитировать возбуждение — сильное, нестерпимое, болезненное. Ненастоящее. Оно никогда не было настоящим.

(Неправда.)

Никогда. Колёса просто помогали работать, ловить ритм, обманывать, чувствовать меньше боли, когда внутрь раз за разом вдалбливался чей-то член — бестолково, напористо, грозя разорвать любую преграду на пути, если он позволит себе сопротивляться. Только для этого.

(Лжец.)

Никогда, никогда, ни разу в своей жизни он не хотел этого, неправда.

_"Только посмотри на себя, Анджело, — шёпотом имя, вкрадчиво-страшно, с присвистом. — Ты весь грязный теперь, и я тоже. Но ничего, хорошо, что тебе нравится…"_

Он не хотел, это был не он, это было случайно… было просто…

Хватит, пожалуйста, довольно.

Анджело кажется, что с него слетела кожа. Он с ужасом подскакивает, выдёргивает руку из-под чужой, несмотря на сопротивление, выворачивается, чтобы оказаться на спине и залепить яркие глаза: вторая кожа ещё уродливее, никто не должен её видеть. Рука норовит соскользнуть с лица, потому что его стягивают ниже, наполняют идеально-ровным и крепким опять, но Анджело цепляется изо всех сил, удерживает её, несмотря на бешеную скачку. Но вот запястье перехватывают и тащат вниз тоже — нельзя, нельзя этого делать, неужели неясно?! Его будто сдавили тисками, и он вот-вот переломится пополам. Что-то внутри всё же оглушительно лопается. Анджело даже перестаёт чувствовать боль и стыд внизу на несколько секунд. И сдаётся.

Всё замирает, в ушах звенит, руки лежат по обеим сторонам от его головы, закованные до синевы, на лице Анджело — безнадёжное месиво из слёз, ошмётков себя и застарелой крови. Он не произносит ни звука — ни стона, ни просьбы. Тиски разжимаются, но Анджело не смеет шевелиться: ещё не всё. Даже когда с лица снимают кожу и кровь, тёплыми пальцами и губами, медленно, как будто в этом и заключается смысл жизни, он не сопротивляется. Он знает, что дальше будет только хуже, его колотит при мысли о том, что ещё один слой вот-вот снимут, а там…

Анджело слышит неясный шёпот и не понимает, говорит ли, суля избавление, тот, кто держит его теперь уже почти на весу, осторожно и нежно, или Анджело окончательно рехнулся и на самом деле рядом нет никого, а всё происходит у него в голове.

— Ещё немного.

Пытка продолжается, и чем теплее внутри и снаружи, чем сильнее его вжимают в себя, тем хуже.

Анджело впервые в жизни чувствует, что его пытаются не выжрать до корки, а наполнить. Может быть, даже тем самым светом, который ему не принадлежит и которого он недостоин. Ему впервые хочется дать что-то взамен. Но у него нет ничего. Он бесполезен и пуст, выбросьте его, довольно иллюзий.

Но эти попытки бессмысленны и бесконечны, как его жизнь.

Анджело задыхается, и голова кружится, будто её оторвали, подвесили к потолку и раскрутили. Комната пляшет, и он с ужасом узнаёт в отдельных её углах свою старую детскую, забитую всякой бесполезной дрянью, о которой он никогда не просил, купленной без смысла.

Почему сейчас? За все два с половиной года именно сейчас, когда это больше всего похоже не на тупое животное трение гениталиями, а на что-то… человеческое почти. Что-то, чего у него никогда не будет, потому что всё умерло там, в большом красивом доме, воздух в котором был затхлее и зловоннее, чем в провонявшем потом и сексом борделе. Умерло задолго до того, как Анджело узнал, что бывает иначе. Что он давно мёртвое, разлагающееся тело, от которого за километр разит похотью.

Неужели он не видит?

Не видит.

И от этого втройне больнее. Всё равно что врать слепому о своей красоте, когда всё тело в ожогах. Рано или поздно он протянет руку и всё поймёт. Сними десять слоёв — с каждым мерзости будет лишь больше.

Хуже всего, что где-то очень-очень глубоко до сих пор жив наивный мальчик, который надеется, что его спасут из горящего дома. Горло онемело от страха, он не может пропищать ни звука, но верит: невозможно, чтобы никто не пришёл. Невозможно, чтобы отчаянные крики его матери, закрывшей собой тщедушное тельце, пожранной огнём слой за слоем, как и он сам потом, канули в небытие.

Но даже если их наконец услышали на далёкой планете, огонь уже сожрал до костей обоих. Нельзя дотронуться до _этого_ и не одёрнуть руку. А то, что осталось, никогда не почувствует прикосновения.

И даже сейчас, когда тело предательски правдиво имитирует наслаждение, подгоняемое чужими движениями, когда последние глубокие толчки изливаются внутри, а его механически выплёскивает наружу, Анджело мог бы чувствовать что-нибудь, кроме облегчения от того, что всё наконец-то закончилось. Хоть что-нибудь. Пожалуйста. Что-то, кроме пустоты. Хотя бы раз.

Всё закончилось — вот что важно было сейчас. Он почти свободен. Почти счастлив.

Ведь правда?

Какая разница, что "могло бы быть". Он не узнает никогда, каково ощущать что-то, кроме облегчения. Ему и не нужно.

Правда же?..

Тишина и тьма разрезаются усталым светом. Крепкая скала вновь нависает, но смотрит изнурённо и печально, а совсем не властно и надёжно.

Анджело старается делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Прижимается лбом к груди, как будто может обмануть имитацией нежности, когда внутри всё изломано и перепахано.

— Почему ты меня не остановил?

Это могло бы звучать обвинительно, но Анджело почему-то услышал грусть — не в самом голосе, а отзвуке, что бродил в его голове.

— Мне было хорошо.

Он же уйдёт сейчас, зачем это всё. Неужели нельзя притвориться, что всё как надо?

— Вы мне не верите?

— А ты мне?

— Конечно, я…

Ложь, ложь, ложь, Анджело, ты же давно понял, он видит тебя насквозь.

Тёплый свет стал ещё тусклее и сжался, оставив вокруг Анджело маленькую лужицу. И из тени, медленно и осторожно, показался его внутренний калека, глухой и глупый.

Конечно, Анджело хотел поверить. Но не решился. Только теперь он не узнает, услышали бы его "Нет" хоть раз. Один грёбаный раз за всю жизнь, один единственный человек, которому он так хотел довериться. Был ли у него шанс? Или это очередная ловушка? Может, перед ним была не стена, а раздвижная дверь? Он не знал. Не узнает. Может, он перестал плыть в метре от берега? Или мог уже утонуть насовсем, навсегда, наконец-то? Неизвестно. Анджело не позволил себе узнать.

Осознание вспыхивало и потухало, как перегорающая светодиодная лампа, и так же отвратно потрескивало над ухом. Невидящий взгляд Анджело бегал туда-сюда, как в припадке, и он не мог понять, хочется ему сжаться в маленькую червоточину и исчезнуть или вскочить на ноги и бежать — куда-то, не очень далеко, куда-то, где всё кончится, потому что теперь всё совершенно точно было бес…

— Прости.

Спокойный и печальный голос парализовал его, и в мозгу билось только недоумённое: "За что?". Анджело сам во всём виноват, разве не это ему пытались сказать? Но вот его тело целиком накрыло тёплой тяжестью — Анджело, конечно, не сопротивлялся, — и невероятно близко, будто в голове, прозвучало опять, тихо и искренне:

— Прости. Я должен был прийти раньше.

Он хотел улыбнуться, пошевелиться, ответить: "Нет, не должны были", — и из горла вырвался беспомощный хрип, а потом что-то булькающее, будто он всё же тонул.

Анджело ждал. Кого-нибудь, кого угодно, много лет. Погружался в трясину, медленно разлагался в ней и продолжал держать палку в затёкшей руке, которую перестал чувствовать вечность назад. Ненавидел себя за это и продолжал ждать. Он столько раз смотрел в окно, представляя, как будет выглядеть на земле его разбившееся тело. Будет ли он умирать мучительно медленно, как мать, упавшая на мягкий ухоженный газон, или неровный бетон в два счёта размозжит ему голову? Анджело никогда не стоял к окну слишком близко. Он ждал. Никто не приходил. А теперь, кажется, было поздно: он не сможет дать ничего взамен. Всё выгорело, сломалось, износилось, из вываленного в грязи превратилось в один сплошной кусок из грязи, который растворится, если на него плеснуть питьевой водой.

Разве он виноват, что стал таким?

Изнутри снова что-то булькнуло. Анджело хотел оттолкнуться, но тело не слушалось, он судорожно ловил ртом воздух, едва понимая, что лицо давно в слезах, но вдруг понял, что его заворачивают в простыню, как в пелёнку. Только руки никак не попадали туда — так и остались на чужой широкой спине.

Словно издалека послышалось собственное имя. Не мерзко-сладострастно прошёптанное, не истерически выкрикнутое, не пригвождающее к месту, как смертельная угроза, не похотливо растягиваемое на гласных. Всего-навсего… его имя. Как оно могло бы звучать лет шесть назад. Если бы, блять, он просто был там, когда это ещё могло иметь значение! Если бы хоть кто-нибудь был там с ним!..

И Анджело, задыхавшийся от рыданий в собственной боли, наконец отпустил её.

Она прорывалась наружу неровными всплесками, как полупереваренная щёлочью жижа через засоренную трубу. Нарастающий плач переходил в протяжный, надрывный вой, а потом захлёбывался сам в себе снова; Анджело то утыкался в плечо, то бодался, извергая неровные звуки куда-то в пространство между их телами. Ещё одно "Прости" — и он перешёл на истерический крик, которому не было конца и который тонул в толстых стенах. Почему-то Анджело казалось, что он не слышит себя, но он _должен_ был слышать, знать, что по какой-то странной прихоти судьбы ещё жив. Впервые за много лет он дрался, пытаясь освободиться и сбежать, рвал ухоженными укреплёнными ногтями кожу на чужой спине — он тоже может делать больно, ещё как может!..

Тёплый тусклый свет бра мелькнул несколько раз, и Анджело очнулся от спокойного забытья. Глаза саднило. Наверно, у него лицо опухло. Странное ощущение. Он устал и внутри было как-то пусто. Будто всю дрянь, которой его кормило мироздание столько лет, наконец-то выкачали, это было утомительно и долго, но теперь — легко.

Рядом шуршали одеждой. Анджело набрался смелости, открыл глаза. Ни пренебрежения, ни брезгливости, ни даже попытки сделать вид, что Анджело здесь нет. Он выдохнул и ненадолго прикрыл глаза опять. В горле застрял вопрос, который, разумеется, не стоило задавать: это лишнее, у него нет совершенно никакого права просить о подобном, да и смысл? Но его услышали без слов.

— Я не могу остаться. — На кровати рядом оказался рабочий планшет. — Впиши за ночь. Тебе надо побыть одному.

Анджело приподнялся на локте и рассеянно кивнул, выхватив взглядом таймер с часами; оказывается, было чуть за одиннадцать. Последний челнок уходил в полночь — оттуда и спешка.

Ещё сегодня днём Анджело, наверно, вписал бы ставку в сотню за час (по личному прайсу то, как он себя ощущал, тянуло на все три, но трёх сотен его задница объективно не стоила, по крайней мере в этом заведении). Но теперь не было разницы — двадцать, пятьдесят, сто, триста. Не было смысла, но Анджело не знал, в чём он вообще был. Он ткнул наугад — попав, кажется, в пятьдесят — и посмотрел туда, где его гость уже накидывал длинный плащ и почти растворялся в полумраке комнаты. Анджело только сейчас понял, что за всё время тот не представился. А Анджело не спросил: не положено спрашивать лишнее, да и забывал он одинаковые фальшивые имена клиентов, если те не приходили каждую неделю, как на работу. Здесь у всех были фальшивые имена, только "Анджело" звучало настолько идеально для шлюхи, что ещё Эндрю посоветовал оставить как есть.

Пластиковая карта щёлкнула по столу.

— Здесь две поездки, действует неделю.

Опять про медцентр. Анджело слабо улыбнулся, косясь наверх; красивое светлое лицо не улыбалось в ответ, но и строгим ему не показалось. Анджело с лёгкостью мог представить, как оно светится не теплом, а ледяным гневом, подавляет, уничтожает одним взглядом — но это была странная, чуждая фантазия, особенно теперь. Зачем прочной скале быть грозной, если та знает, что она скала?

— Я подумаю. — Анджело уже догадывается о решении, но... — Правда подумаю.

Фронтал смотрел на него — истрёпанного, изломанного, выпотрошенного, хрупкого и уязвимого, как никогда. Возможно, он где-то ошибся, просчитался, поддался влекущему к себе яркому свету и сделал только хуже? Стоило ли оно того?

Ему не позволено ошибаться: Фронтал живёт, чтобы исправлять чужие ошибки, а не плодить новые. Чтобы заново срастить кость верно, нужно сперва сломать её. Чтобы установить новый мир, нужно развязать войну — последнюю, окончательную, победоносную. Чтобы получить идеального лидера, нужно убить неидеального. Так это работает.

Он не видел больше предсмертной мерцающей агонии. Так было правильно.

Не было ничего проще перевернуть тут всё, вскрыть не внутренний, а внешний нарыв — эту противную клоаку под маской обыденности, с её мелкими канцелярскими правилами на продажу живого и мыслящего. Протянуть руку, сказать: "Идём со мной" — Анджело бы пошёл, он видел всю мерзость сам, он бы побоялся отказаться, покажи Фронтал силу. Но в этом не было смысла. Фронтал не должен был переносить его через пропасть, чтобы Анджело шёл за ним хвостом оставшийся путь. Анджело должен был прыгнуть — знать, что его поймают, но прыгнуть. В неизвестность.

Фронтал смотрел на него и, подавив истинный порыв, откинул прядку сухих, почти безжизненных волос с его лица.

Встань и иди. Ты сможешь.

Дверь закрылась, и в комнате воцарилась долгожданная тишина. Анджело не был уверен, что хотел _этого_.

На часах-таймере цифры медленно сменяют друг друга. Мыслей нет — чётких, оформленных, — и в то же время их было слишком много. Пустота внутри ищет чего-то, какого-то смутного чувства близости, но оно удаляется с каждой минутой. Анджело этого не хочет. Без него страшно и одиноко — он только сейчас понимает, в какой изоляции от мира пребывал всю жизнь. Внешний мир всегда был для него большим, страшным и непонятным. Но знакомый мир тоже был страшным — и опостылевшим до тошноты.

В комнате стало чуть больше света. Конечно, клиент ведь не может запереть за собой дверь.

— Ты один? — Лукас говорит негромко, хотя, не будь он уверен в положительном ответе, к двери не стал бы и приближаться.

— Да.

Верхний бьёт по глазам, выжигая что-то спокойно-маленькое внутри, и Анджело закрывается рукой, не пытаясь встать.

— Блять, Лукас, какого хрена?! У меня заплачено за ночь, отъебись.

— Он вернётся?

— Да. Нет. Какая нахуй разница? Первый раз, что ли?

Выглядит хуёво. Гораздо хуже, чем обычно: Лукас почти уверен, что у него заплаканная рожа, и сейчас это главная их проблема. Он видел Анджело в слезах — настоящих — всего трижды. Нашёл же время пострадать.

— Там Гото.

Анджело вздрагивает, медленно садится, подбирая под себя ноги, комкая простыню. Повторяет, как будто это может что-то значить теперь:

— Лу, у меня заплачено.

Лукас видит, как того колотит, и у него нет слов, чтобы передать, насколько они оба в дерьме. Гото будет наконец-то в восторге. А вот они — в дерьме.

— Не уйдёшь в минус, тоже хорошо. И принцу твоему охереть как повезло, что он свалил домой ночевать. У тебя пятнадцать минут. В игровой.

Гото был всем для этой засранной колонии. То, что не принадлежало ему, с ним считалось. Или переставало дышать. Он не вёл мелкие доходные дела вроде борделей сам, но обязательно устраивал круг почёта — собрать дань и отдохнуть, спустить пар, развлечься. Сутенёры его боялись и ненавидели: он ломал лучшее, самое дорогое. Часто присылал замену потом, но, если она оказывалась хороша, обязательно за ней возвращался. Как и многие, Анджело он любил особенно. Потому что Анджело не ломался.

— Лу, я не могу.

Голос дрожит, но какая, к чёрту, разница. Почему сейчас? Почему не вчера?

— Вот сам пойди и скажи, что ты не в настроении. А мне он протез в жопу засунет и через горло вытянет.

— Сопляка-то своего спрятал, а?! Занят, наверно, весь в трудах, никак хозяину на глаза не попадётся, — выплёвывает Анджело в сужающийся дверной проём. — Меня ты через месяц под Гото подложил, а ему рано, да, не потянет?

— Пятнадцать минут, — повторяет Лукас, оборвав некстати загоравшуюся истерику. Он не уходит: надо убедиться, что Анджело перестал строить из себя недотрогу.

— …он один?

Глупый, наивный, бессмысленный вопрос.

— Нет.

Замок щёлкает, и по комнате снова расползается тишина.

Анджело сжимается в маленький комок. Без пяти двенадцать — бежать снова некуда. Даже если он сиганёт в окно, скорее всего, как минимум сломает ногу. Гото с радостью сломает вторую, когда его приволокут обратно. Так и сдохнет.

Почему Анджело до сих пор здесь? Он мог уйти полчаса назад, вслед за _ним_ , Анджело ведь знал, что его не прогонят. Он мог уйти полгода назад — куда угодно, когда угодно. Гото не стал бы бегать за ним по Солнечной системе: Анджело для него — сиюминутная прихоть, любой может стать его сиюминутной прихотью. (Даже отчим не стал за ним гоняться — наверно, так же легко нашёл себе новую игрушку.) И вот именно сейчас, когда его клеть запирается на несколько невыносимых часов, когда снова щёлкает таймер, обозначая начало игры, именно сейчас уйти было необходимо. И невозможно.

Щёки горят от слёз, но толку от них? Даже не легче.

В двенадцать ноль три Анджело спускает ноги на пол и, неловко ступая, плетётся в душ. Он подумывал пойти прямо так, но, пусть это даже в собственной голове звучит нелепо, он не мог позволить Гото прикоснулся и к крупице своего истинного существа. На такое тот права не имеет. Никогда не имел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К последней встрече Фронтала и Анджело также есть иллюстрация от [papugaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka) aka @sayyestopapug, оригинал [здесь](https://twitter.com/sayyestopapug/status/1129808279767519232?s=20).


	5. Часть II. Путеводная звезда. Глава 4

Круговерть переплеталась с болью — в груди, голове, глубоко внутри, — смешивалась с ней, множилась. Было тяжело дышать, во рту накрепко засел привкус палёного мяса, и прежде, чем Анджело понял, где он находится, острая пустота внутри сократилась несколько раз и к горлу подоспела огненная смрадная жидкость. Он попытался повернуться набок, полетел вниз, ударился коленями и от импульса едва не потерял равновесие. Вокруг была неясная муть, и только спустя несколько минут, когда его наконец перестало рвать, Анджело понял, что пролетел виском в миллиметрах от края тумбы. Горячее красное зловоние растекалось по полу и неприятно согревало ноги, но в голове звенело и болело так, что Анджело не было дела, насколько он замарался. Отвратный запах собственного мяса никуда не пропадал, и это было самое мерзкое. Анджело знал, что будет чувствовать его минимум неделю: дешёвый регенератор их ветеринара всегда так работал. И чем больше тканей требовалось восстановить, тем сильнее потом была вонь. Правда, кроме пациента её почему-то никто не чувствовал.

Анджело, цепляясь за постель, кое-как поднялся. Стоя дышать было больнее. Наверно, ему сломали пару рёбер, если после регенератора болит так, словно им не пользовались вовсе. Голова кружилась, как с дикого похмелья, наложившегося на отходняк от дури. Кислый запах от лужи стал почти нестерпимым, и к горлу снова подступило. Едва переставляя ноги, Анджело по памяти побрёл в ванну, потому что глаза не открывались до конца или не видели толком — как во сне, когда он от кого-то убегал, но не мог открыть их, чтобы разобрать дорогу, спотыкался, бежал дальше… В унитаз тоже полилось нечто красно-коричневое, совершенно жидкое (конечно, когда он последний раз жрал? сутки назад, больше?). Глотку и губы обжигало так, будто в него засовывали раскалённый прут — есть он явно не захочет еще пару дней.

Желудок конвульсивно сокращался, но не находил, что из себя исторгнуть, и скоро Анджело просто поплёвывал в унитаз горячую слюну, в перерывах блаженно прижимаясь к холодной стене головой, руками.

Когда сквозь пульсирующую боль забрезжили воспоминания, Анджело блаженно хохотнул — и тут же согнулся от боли в груди. Он плюнул Гото в рожу. После того, как предложил лечь вместо себя под одну из шестёрок. Гото плюнул на него в ответ — по-своему; удивительно, что Анджело вообще жив и даже может передвигаться. Осколки воспоминаний хаотично плясали в мозгу, но он не хотел в них копаться. Думал о том, что придётся неделю жрать жидкую питательную смесь. И ходить на свидания с регенератором, конечно. При мысли о медицинских процедурах что-то забрезжило на краю сознания, что-то важное, но Анджело потерял сознание, больно ударившись о кафель.

— Ты куда намылился?

Анджело притормозил на верхней ступеньке, заслышав неожиданно хриплый голос Лукаса, и осторожно, без резких движений, обернулся. Лукас вместе с парой незнакомых вышибал стоял неподалёку от входа, прислонившись к стене. С рожей, расписанной по самое не балуй, без протеза, зато с костылём. Анджело не знал, что с ним могло произойти, а впрочем, ему было плевать.

— Какая разница? У меня выходной. — Отпуск, блять. По состоянию здоровья, одобрено высшим руководством.

— М-м, — Лукас затянулся в последний раз и бросил рядом с собой окурок, неловко и раздражённо переставил ножку костыля поустойчивей. — Только посмотрите на него. Мне ничего сказать не хочешь?

На секунду Анджело решил, что Лукас знает, куда (к кому) он направляется и что, скорее всего, не вернётся. Глупо, но, может, он случайно сохранил и синхронизировал файл накануне?.. Хотя что Лукасу мог сказать адрес медцентра? Анджело развернулся, шагнул обратно на крыльцо. Вышибалы стояли с тупым отстранённым видом, но было очевидно, что они следят за каждым их движением. Гото их оставил надзирать или что?

— По поводу?

— Не знаю, — Лукас хотел картинно пожать плечами, но не вышло: костыль едва не выпал. — Что-нибудь вроде "Спасибо, что спас мою жопу. Опять". Или "Прости дуру грешную, не знал, что творил, больше не повторится". Или "Как ты себя чувствуешь?" на худой конец.

Смазанные картинки, прорывавшиеся сквозь черноту, мерцая, намекали, что Анджело знает, как и почему Лукаса так разукрасили. Он бы предпочёл не помнить. Впрочем, это ничего не меняло.

— Жопа моя не чувствует себя спасённой.

В голове по-прежнему больно стучало, несмотря на то что Анджело вколол анальгетиков в суточном объёме (а это означало троекратную боль вечером, когда их действие закончится).

— А должна.

Правда, что ли?

Должен. Обязан. Будь благодарен. Цени мою заботу. Благодетель хренов.

Анджело подошёл к нему вплотную, вдыхая тошнотный аромат пота и сигарет. Обычно Лукас был выше на голову, но сейчас стоял, чуть ссутулившись, — не знай Анджело его так хорошо, мог бы даже пожалеть.

— Только не делай вид, будто ты самопожертвованием занимался. И подставился не потому, что со мной Гото портит одну шлюху и временно, а не каждый раз новую и в ноль. И не потому, что моя задница стоит дорого и работает за троих — было бы обидно просрать.

— Ты преувеличиваешь свою ценность.

— А зачем тогда? Сострадание проснулось? Да тебе ж насрать на всех. Или ты в любви так признаёшься?

Анджело всегда позволялось больше остальных. Он это знал. Они оба это знали. Но Лукас не переставал быть эгоистичным ублюдком только из-за того, что делал ему поблажки и позволял грубить. Скорее наоборот. А ещё в голове Лукаса двадцать четыре на семь работал безупречно точный калькулятор.

Ответ, в общем, слышать не хотелось. Анджело развернулся, поймав очередной приступ тошноты, и нетвёрдыми шагами стал спускаться вниз.

— Сегодня вернёшься? — Лукас будто не заметил ничего, пропустил мимо ушей.

Выглядит жалким. Бесит.

— В душе не знаю.

В челноке Анджело вырубился, не без труда приняв положение, в котором ничего бы не болело.

Космопорт Зум-сити оказался огромным и до отвращения чистым. Анджело ощущал себя тряпкой, которой смыли землю с тротуара и которую потом зачем-то закинули в стерильную операционную. Он давно привык к косым взглядам и шепоткам за спиной: они сопровождали его даже в колонии шлюх и мусорщиков. Он был готов плюнуть ядом в ответ, если вон тот смутно знакомый таможенник посмеет отпустить какой-нибудь дерьмовый комментарий или спросить, не помнит ли его Анджело. Это было привычно. Но здесь, в столице, он чувствовал себя чужим как никогда. Бельмом на глазу. Было стыдно за поганую стрижку и сожжённые краской волосы. За шлейф дешёвых духов, которыми он старался перебить запах палёного мяса самому себе. За то, что рукава водолазки сантиметра на четыре выше запястий, ведь он давно из неё вырос, а тёплую одежду почти не покупал (незачем было). Хотя какое кому дело до него и его водолазки — никто не обращал внимания. Таможенник сально улыбнулся, но пропустил через рамку молча.

Медцентр находился недалеко от космопорта, да и все города-колонии, к счастью, проектировались плюс-минус одинаково — Анджело нашёл нужную улицу сразу. Медцентр был всего в четыре этажа, но самые важные помещения наверняка находились под землёй. По пути сюда Анджело не особо глазел по сторонам, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, хотя, ну да, в Зум-сити было чище, цивильней: кустики стриженные, дома не раздолбанные, балкончики пафосные. Как будто Зион не был обескровленным уродцем под сапогом Федерации. Гордый и самостоятельный, ага, на ближайшие лет шесть, а потом… Тьфу.

Анджело ожидал внутри длинных очередей и медицинских запахов, но холл медцентра больше походил на дорогой отель, чем на больницу. На ресепшене сидела хрупкая девчушка с живыми глазами (почему-то она показалась Анджело тут не к месту, но, вероятно, нормальным людям она внушала симпатию). Она поздоровалась, сбив Анджело с толку своей вежливостью, так что он едва не обернулся проверить, точно ли обращаются к нему. Стоило преодолеть этот неловкий рубеж, как перед ним вырос новый: Анджело не знал, как себя обозначить. Ему просто сказали сюда прийти, всё. Он даже не знал, кто именно велел это сделать. Не знал, важно ли упоминать его вообще, вряд ли он здесь работает… А версия о том, что Анджело хотят обеспечить полное обследование, прежде чем спать с ним, накануне разбилась вдребезги.

Девушка смотрела на него выжидающе, Анджело старался что-то придумать, но мозг не соображал совсем. И голова начинала болеть.

— Эм, понимаете… меня к вам направили. И, эм, это прозвучит глупо…

— Имя?

— Я не знаю.

Анджело ожидал неловкой паузы, но девушка, не изменившись в лице, с улыбкой уточнила:

— Ваше имя.

— А. — Это всё упрощало. Наверно. — Анджело.

Сотрудница явно хотела услышать от него и фамилию, но он промолчал. Она вписала в базу что было.

— Анджело Заупер?

— …да.

Какого?.. Откуда они знают?

— Подождите немного, пожалуйста, я свяжусь с доктором.

Место резко показалось подозрительным. Сразу в голове забилось — сбежать, подальше, пока ничего не случилось. Но стоило Анджело представить, как он возвращается к себе в комнату… нет. Просто нет. Да и что ему сделают? Вряд ли свяжут и кинут в тайную лабораторию — кому он сдался и зачем? Венерические болезни изучать?

Он проигнорировал мягкие диванчики, хотя стоять тоже было не особо приятно. Время тянулось, мимо него изредка проходили люди в белых халатах, и только у противоположной стены сидел, по-видимому, один из пациентов, парень примерно его возраста. Анджело старался даже не коситься в его сторону, но шкурой чувствовал на себе чужой пристальный взгляд.

Спустя несколько минут Анджело заметил аппарат с водой за стойкой ресепшена. Весьма кстати, во рту у него давно пересохло.

К сожалению, парень решил, что это отличный момент проявить инициативу и подошёл сам — якобы тоже за водой, ага, да, конечно. Он был чуть выше Анджело и лучше сложен, простая белая безрукавка совсем не скрывала крепкие жилистые руки. Не его весовая категория. Анджело хотел отойти, как наберёт воды, но парень, едва наклонившись и подставив незабинтованную руку со стаканом к кранику, сразу заговорил:

— Тоже на отбор?

— А похоже? — Анджело отчего-то понял, что просто так он не отстанет, и решил подыграть.

— Ага, — парень глотнул пару раз из стаканчика, тут же кинул его в урну и подмигнул, — если знать, куда смотреть.

Вряд ли это был флирт, но что ему пытались сказать, Анджело не понимал абсолютно. Поэтому молча попил сам; вода была холоднющая, и Анджело показалось, что по обожжённому пищеводу прокатился комок дроблёного льда. Отвратительно, но иначе сушняк его доконает.

Взъерошив ещё сильнее свои короткие чёрные волосы, парень добродушно выдал:

— По-моему, ты пройдёшь. Не ссы, меня интуиция редко подводит. Самый заёбистый — симулятор, но там нельзя победить, это норм.

Пройду куда, какой симулятор?! Скажи нормально, блять.

Раньше Анджело бы так и заорал, но сегодня было сложно даже думать, не то что быстро реагировать. Вдруг его окликнула администратор; рядом со стойкой ожидала рыжеволосая женщина лет тридцати в белом халате. Рядом негромко присвистнули:

— А ты дофига важная птица: доктор Мигель абы кого не курирует. Я ж говорил. Ладно, удачи. Ещё послужим, — парень хотел напоследок похлопать Анджело по плечу, но, даже заторможенный, он резво вскинул руку и отскочил на полшага. — Лан-лан, извини, не знал.

Парень бодро удалился по коридору, поздоровавшись с женщиной у стойки. Анджело встряхнул головой и пошёл к ней тоже. Кажется, чувак просто проходил медкомиссию и с кем-то его перепутал.

— Здравствуй, Анджело. Я доктор Мигель, меня попросили тобой заняться, — она деловито протянула руку, и Анджело неуклюже её пожал; из-за черноволосого придурка плечо теперь болело сильнее. — Пойдём.

…или тот всё же ничего не перепутал? Они долго шли по длинному безлюдному коридору, и Анджело подавил смешок, подумав, что Зион в большой жопе, если его и правда завербуют в армию. Как в той отвратительной порнухе про шпионов…

Доктор Мигель казалась смутно-знакомой, но Анджело решил, что это игра воображения: у неё был самый ходовой типаж последних лет — фигура с резким перепадом между талией и бёдрами, длинные светло-рыжеватые волосы. Анетт косила именно под таких, хотя, чтобы соответствовать, ей пришлось вложиться в сиськи: свои были маловаты.

Когда они миновали несколько дверей, отпирающихся магнитной картой, молчание стало тяготить. Отсюда Анджело сам не выберется, даже если захочет.

— Опыты будете на мне ставить?

Шутка определённо была не очень, но, когда спутница резко притормозила, он испугался всерьёз. Она всего лишь поправила листок на папке-планшете и пошла дальше.

— Для начала выясним, насколько ты здоров.

Вас ждёт большое разочарование…

Кабинет директора медцентра был гораздо компактнее его собственного, но Фронталу он почему-то нравился. Может, минимализмом интерьера, а может, потому что при строгой обстановке Нанай удалось привнести сюда немного уюта. Или так ему казалось. Он деликатно извинялся, оккупируя кабинет в каждый приезд, но ей было всё равно: она занималась здесь исключительно бумажной волокитой, по-настоящему комфортно чувствуя себя только в лаборатории.

— Больше всего меня беспокоят результаты психологической и токсикологической экспертиз, — она вложила в эту фразу столько неодобрения, сколько могла.

Нанай не знала, какой из тестов Анджело провалил сильнее, но знала, что таких, как он, к стрессовым ситуациям нельзя подпускать и на выстрел из эсминца.

Фронтал задумчиво листал кипу бумаг, вольготно расположившись в большом удобном кресле. Нанай в очередной раз задумалась, удобно ли ему читать в маске с красными стёклами.

— Что с ними не так?

— Результаты токсикологической экспертизы на тридцать восьмой странице, я сделала сноску с пояснениями.

— А что не так с психологической? — Фронтал просматривал списки веществ, обнаруженных в крови Анджело, но не видел в заключении ничего о физиологической зависимости. К чему тогда этот строгий тон? Одно переливание, курс терапии — будет как новенький.

— Тест Бреннера. Процент ложных ответов — семьдесят девять.

— Вы помните, откуда он родом? После того, что Федерация там устроила после сброса колонии, вряд ли кто-то из местных станет дезертиром. Даже если предложат генеральский чин — а Федерация не предложит.

— Семьдесят девять, — с нажимом повторила Нанай.

Тест считался проваленным при тридцати. Статус патологического лжеца — худшее, что может случиться с пилотом.

Фронтал вернулся к пятой странице, резонно заметив:

— Когда тест Бреннера сделали обязательным, его прошёл один наш общий знакомый — ради любопытства, его всё равно никто не отстранил бы. Напомню, результат оказался девяносто один. Вам интересен мой?

Нанай лучше остальных знала, какой там может быть результат. Это был пустой спор: Фронтал, очевидно, уже зачислил мальчишку в свой элитный отряд. Но зачем-то ей ведь поручили заниматься отбором.

— Вас так впечатлило, что испытание на симуляторе закончилось самопожертвованием?

— Нет, но Анджело верно понял приоритеты задания и выполнил две обязательные задачи из трёх.

— Третьей задачей было выжить.

— Если солдат неопытен и совершает кучу тактических ошибок, он никогда не выполнит все задачи. Ему приходится выбирать. Так задумано. — Фронтал захлопнул папку с личным делом и вышел из-за стола. — Анджело стянул к себе вражеские войска, дал грузовому судну шанс покинуть сектор и не позволил врагам последовать за ним. По очкам это лучший результат.

Он угрожающе навис над ней, встав слишком близко, чтобы просто передать бумаги. Нанай стало не по себе, но она знала, что так и задумывалось.

— Как вы помните, пренебрежение собственной жизнью лишь одним пилотом обошлось Зиону _очень_ дорого. В симуляции такой выбор не был необходимостью. — Яркие стёкла маски смотрели на неё с безразличием. Нанай забрала папку. — Я буду вынуждена опротестовать это решение в письменной форме.

— Министр обороны положится на моё мнение, но если вам так будет легче…

— Министр обороны может пересмотреть приоритеты, когда ваше мнение повлечёт бессмысленные жертвы и финансовые растраты.

— "Если" повлечёт. Не "когда". — Фронтал жестом указал ей на дверь. — Будьте добры, пригласите новобранца ко мне.

Откуда-то Анджело знал, кто ждёт его за массивной стальной дверью. Происходящее всё ещё походило на странный сон — слишком фантастический, чтобы быть правдой. Но он провёл в медцентре остаток вчерашнего дня, ночь и утро, а сон всё не кончался. После медосмотра, анализов и каких-то сомнительных психологических опросов Анджело вчера запретили проходить тест на симуляторе мобильного доспеха до утренних процедур на стационарном регенераторе. Такова была официальная версия. Анджело подозревал, что его не хотели допускать к тесту в принципе: он умел считывать ложь и недомолвки, видел, как перекашивались физиономии врачей, когда те смотрели в его бумаги. И даже не мог их винить.

Однако за проволочку он был благодарен: местные врачи своё дело знали, да и их медикаменты намного лучше тех, что кололи ему в "Бабочке". Попади Анджело на симулятор вчера, наверно, умер бы спустя десять секунд. Утром его совсем не тошнило, он наконец-то смог нормально поесть, голова соображала лучше, а сигналы от внешнего мира не доходили до него, словно через толщу воды. Он всё равно завалил задачу на симуляторе, но тот черноволосый говорил, что так и надо. Анджело не понимал смысла, но, наверно, они просто хотели проверить его реакции. Ему по-прежнему не верилось, что, видимо, из него хотят сделать пилота: зачем кому-то такой пилот, как он? (Если, конечно, опустить версию, по которой они ищут не пилота, а развлечение для экипажа… но даже Лукас о такой армейской дичи не рассказывал, а он любитель сгущать краски.) Доктор Мигель вчера объясняла что-то про "ньютайпов", но к вечеру в измученной голове стучала адская боль, и Анджело ничего не понял. Возможно, поймёт теперь.

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и шагнул в распахнутую перед ним дверь. И забыл, как дышать.

Вызывающе-красный мундир. Скрывающая пол-лица маска — незнакомая, Анджело конкретно такую никогда не видел, и в то же время она ярко отзывалась щемящей болью даже у столь необразованного отброса общества, как он. Призрак давно сгоревшей кометы. Второе пришествие легенды.

Кажется, ему что-то говорили. Анджело механически переставлял ноги, боясь, как совсем недавно в своей вип-комнате, что, стоит сделать ещё шаг, и видение растворится. Но, как и совсем недавно в его комнате, этого не произошло. Призрак снял маску, осторожно и небрежно положил её на край стола, озарил его взглядом тёплых голубых глаз и улыбкой — лёгкой и мягкой, почти родной. И заговорил:

— Я не тот, за кого ты меня принял.

— Тогда зачем она? — Анджело кивнул на маску, что зловеще взирала пустыми глазницами куда-то в сторону.

Осознав степень своей наглости, он прикусил было язык, но ему ответили — кратко и спокойно, не переставая приветливо улыбаться:

— Для других.

Фронтал видел, как после этих слов плечи Анджело расслабились, как в глубине его глаз, радостно вспыхнув, забрезжило понимание. Он чувствовал, как ослабшая за сутки связь крепнет вновь, как сквозь протянутую между ними незримую нить Анджело впитывает его силу и уверенность. Раньше тот был не в силах их принять.

Ещё несколько дней назад Анджело спросил бы, чем он заслужил такое доверие. Но после всего, что было — с ним, между ними, — он, кажется, наконец-то начинал осознавать. Это было сложно, словно его заставляли крутить проржавевшие, давно слипшиеся шестерёнки. Но ему показали, что их можно привести в движение: один он бы не справился. С него стащили прикипевшую к коже маску, которую он почему-то всю жизнь считал собственным лицом, и показали ему свою.

Внутри, согревая, растекалось незнакомое раньше чувство — было ли это доверие, благодарность или что-то ещё, Анджело пока не понимал. Но однажды он поймёт. Наверное.

Ему указали на высокое мягкое кресло, и Анджело сел, послушно и спокойно. Сам хозяин кабинета примостился на краю стола, и только тогда Анджело понял, как боялся, что тот уйдёт на другое кресло — непозволительно далеко.

Они говорили очень долго, хотя в действительности Анджело больше слушал, а говорил Фулл Фронтал (так он представился, пусть это и звучало непохоже на имя). Он рассказал о ньютайпах, их способностях и в частности о Лале Сун, что погибла еще в Однолетнюю войну; о тестах, которые проходил Анджело, его потенциале как ньютайпа и выборе на симуляторе. Анджело казалось, ему уделяют даже слишком много внимания: он не привык к такому и, если откровенно, ожидал услышать бравады о благе Зиона. В какой-то степени, переспав с мыслью о перспективе стать пилотом, Анджело даже _хотел_ услышать что-то вдохновляюще-патриотическое о благе Зиона. Ведь нужно ему для чего-то жить теперь. Но если Фронтал мимоходом и упоминал их бедственное положение, он не заострял на этом внимания. Это было странно. И Анджело далеко не сразу заметил, что сам уже какое-то время сидит, улыбаясь, открывшись. Даже когда Фронтал осторожно и строго спросил о его самочувствии и том, что с ним случилось, Анджело вдруг отмахнулся, поняв, что оставил воспоминания о Гото… даже не за дверью. Где-то далеко, совсем в другой жизни. А ещё Анджело казалось, будто его защищает огромный светлый купол — прочный и непроницаемый. Все остальные вдруг стали для него неважны.

И единственный страх, который у него остался, был о том, что рано или поздно придётся встать с удобного кресла и уйти… куда-то.

Может, этот страх, а может, что-то ещё заставило Анджело произнести:

— Простите. Что не пришёл раньше. Я думал…

Брови Фронтала удивлённо взлетели вверх, но заговорил он спокойно, неторопливо:

— Ты пришёл, когда смог. Тут не за что извиняться.

Фронтал видел, как резко напряглись плечи Анджело и как теперь снова расслабились. Он устал, им пора заканчивать.

— В конечном счёте решать тебе, — произнёс Фронтал, подводя в разговоре черту. — Ты можешь отказаться и найти для себя что-то ещё. _Теперь_ можешь. А можешь присоединиться к нам. И, если тебе будет легче, я смогу устроить так, чтобы мы встречались как можно реже.

Нет!

Анджело едва сдержался, чтобы не выкрикнуть это вслух. Чудом усидев на месте, стыдливо уставился куда-то в столешницу, ковыряя ногтем заусенец на пальце. Он не был уверен, что так правильно, что так можно, что он вообще имеет права просить, но всё же…

— А если я не хочу, — он запнулся, понимая, как это прозвучит, но Фронтал ни разу не обманул его честность, а потому Анджело набрался смелости и всё же взглянул ему в глаза — прямо и открыто, — если я не хочу быть от вас слишком далеко?

Достаточно было бы слов — Фронтал знал это. Лишним жестом, напротив, он рисковал испортить всё бесповоротно. Но искушение было слишком велико, ибо он видел перед собой не болезненно-пульсирующий, как раньше, а ровный и сильный свет. Теперь его так просто не погасить. А Фронтал не так часто испытывал желание сделать что-то, руководствуясь не одной лишь сухой логикой. Не так часто мог.

Он привстал — осторожно и неторопливо, боясь спугнуть, — и протянул Анджело руку. Замешкавшись на мгновение, тот вложил свою хрупкую ладонь в его и невольно поднялся с места в ответ.

Не подходя ближе, оставляя между ними достаточно пространства, Фронтал наклонился, исподлобья глядя на Анджело, и невесомо коснулся губами дрогнувших пальцев:

— Тогда будет так, как ты захочешь.

Фронтал мягко выпустил его руку, и Анджело, едва ожив от шока, машинально перехватил свою кисть, будто проверяя, что та настоящая.

— Ты не обязан отвечать сразу. И можешь в любом случае остаться здесь ещё на пару дней.

Анджело задумчиво кивнул.


	6. Эпилог

Нанай наткнулась на Анджело в холле — он сидел на мягких диванчиках в углу, с чрезвычайно серьёзным видом созерцая стену. Подходя ближе, она надеялась увидеть его в полном смятении, ждущим указания, знака свыше — чего-нибудь, кого-нибудь. Она могла бы ему помочь. Предложить пожить у себя, ведь она почти не бывает дома и квартира всё равно пустует. Устроить на курсы при лаборатории или позвонить подруге из центра занятости. Направить его.

Но, когда он поднял на неё взгляд и смущённо-отстранённо пробормотал: "Не то чтобы мне было, что терять…", она поняла, что он уже всё решил. Только не знает, как себе в этом признаться.

Нанай была не согласна, что Анджело стоит в это ввязываться, даже если он очень способный ньютайп. Никому, думала она, не стоит в это ввязываться. Она давно перестала верить, что война вообще что-то значит, и просто плывёт по течению, не в силах вырваться сама.

Ей бы хотелось вразумить его, сказать, что он найдёт для себя другое место — лучше, безопасней. Но зачем-то произнесла совсем другое:

— Прошлое не должно мешать тебе принимать решение. Выбирая, важно понять, где чувствуешь себя живым. А на этот вопрос ты, по-моему, уже ответил.

Она была права. Отправляясь сюда, не зная, что его ждёт, Анджело был уверен: что бы ни случилось, он не завязнет больше. Даже взвой он через полгода от безысходности и разочарования, выйди в окно — это было бы лучше подобия жизни, которое он вёл до вчерашнего дня. И он бы на это пошёл.

Постояв рядом с ним немного, Нанай направилась было в лабораторию.

— А вам… — Анджело замолк, неожиданно решив, что это очень глупо и, наверно, вовсе неважно, но она уже остановилась и ждала, что он скажет. — Вам никогда не казалось, будто человек светится изнутри? Не в смысле, что я это вижу, а… как бы… чувствую, не могу объяснить.

Она развернулась, стукнув каблуком, и сначала хотела ответить кратко и резко, не вдаваясь в подробности. Но обманчивое чувство родства, которое она чувствовала ко многим ньютайпам и особенно к тем, кто был потерян и уязвим, пересилило. Она, однако, деловито перехватила папку, ясно давая понять, что на долгий разговор у неё нет времени.

— Если вкратце, любой сильный ньютайп может ощущаться тобой так. В вакууме космоса чувство сильнее, в колониях или на Земле слабее. Это не значит, что конкретный человек особенный — во всяком случае, не особенней тебя. Просто мы чувствуем друг друга лучше, чем олдтайпы. Всё остальное — игра воображения и попытка выдать желаемое за действительное. Если тебе интересно, свяжись со мной позже, я отправлю выборку из исследований на тему.

Анджело поблагодарил её, кажется, ещё сильнее погружаясь в размышления, и она, махнув ему рукой на прощание, отправилась по делам.

Он понял потом, о чём говорила Нанай. Анджело видел свет ещё множество раз и плохо отличал один от другого. Но она ошибалась, и плевать, сколько там исследований проводили. _Так, как он,_ не светился больше никто. Никогда.


End file.
